Wanted Dead or Alive
by Sparkeii
Summary: The turtles find out their aren't the only mutants in town. Has TGRI started experimenting with the ooze on other "subjects"?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; I do not own TMNT, just my extra characters and the storyline/plot. This is the only disclaimer I'm putting up for this story. Enjoy the story! :3**

**Author's note; This story has nothing to do with my other story. None of that has happened in this story, so don't expect any of those characters brought up in this story. Enjoy and R&R please!**

**Chapter 1**

Bullets kissed the air, chasing after their target and missing by barely a hair. Hard, hot breathe met the cool atmosphere, leaving it's mark with a signature of mist and sweat. The sound of feet hitting concrete echoed off the walls of the tunnels and the smell of sewage was enough to make even the toughest stomach turn.

A cry of pain broke the near silent tension. A girl, hair long and raven black, looked back at her fallen friend, gray eyes widening in fear.

"Damnit." she breathed, the words taking shape as a fog in the cold air. She stopped running dead in her tracks and started to head back when a winged shadow flew over her. A girl with blue and cream wings landed next to the fallen girl and swooped her up in thin, narrow arms. Her blue eyes were full of fear, bleach blond hair an unusual mess.

"You got her?" The raven haired girl asked.

"Y-y-yes." The winged girl took to the air again and flew past the raven haired female, headed towards the center of the group.

In the very front a near naked woman lead the small group. In place of clothes she had a full long coat of ginger, red streaked tangled fur. She perked her feline ears up and looked behind her. In the distance an engine roared and the smell of antiseptic became ever present. She peered into the darkness with sharp green eyes. It was times like these that she was glad she had night vision.

The cat lady came to a halt as a wall came into view, blocking her path. She spun around, laid her ears flat against her head and hissed.

"Guysss... we have a complication."

The winged girl fell to the ground in front of her and dropped the girl in her arms. The raven haired girl caught up and took a moment to analyze the situation. Her fallen friend laid on the concrete in front of the winged girl, curled up in a tight ball. Her skin seemed bluer then normal and the gills that ran right under her jaw line flared desperately. She needed water. And soon.

The headlights of an SUV blinded the girls momentarily as a group of men dressed in white labs coats exited the vehicle and walked towards them.

"T-they've caught us. T-t-they've c-caught us." the winged girl sobbed.

A man with dirty blond hair and a full beard stepped forward, his hazel eyes shining in joy behind black plastic rims.

"Hello girls."

* * *

"Shut it, Mickey. I got what I wanted, that's all that matters."

Mickey tugged on his older brother's shell repeatedly and bounced around him in a little circle. "Com'on Rahey boy! What'd you get? Cheese? Pepperoni? BBQ? Oh maybe Hawaiian! I bet it was Hawaiian, wasn't it?!"

Raphael pushed his brother off and snarled at him. "Ain't none of yer business, Mickey. You'll see when it gets here..."

"But Raaaapppphhhheeeyyyy..." The hothead brother spun around and pushed the younger turtle off of him roughly.

"And what did I say 'bout callin' me Raphey?!"

In the distance guns shots sounded, followed closely by the crying and sobbing. Mickey and Raph became quiet at once, both wanting to listen in. A few more shots echoed throughout the sewers, making Raphael turn his head away from his annoying little brother and start walking toward the commotion.

"Duuuudddee...was that a gun?" Mickey asked, following at Raph's heels. Raphael rolled his eyes.

'Na, it was just some idiot setting off fireworks in the sewers." Mickey stopped in his tracks, and put his hands on his hips.

"Are we following it?"

"Na, I'm lookin' fer a pot of gold, somewhere over that damn rainbow."

"You do know that doesn't exist, right?" Raphael gave a short sigh and shook his head. Without a comment he continued to walk forward, Mickey catching up and right at his heels.

* * *

"Leo I swear, if you touch this toaster again the next thing I'm going to dissect is your brain."

"It's not my fault, Leo, I swear! I don't try I just.."

Donny took the small kitchen appliance in his hands and sighed. "I know I know. Just hush up and let me do my job..." Leo sat down just close enough to hear Donny mutter something about poison fingers and slumped his shoulders.

"Donny I-"

"Sh." The stern look his younger brother gave him magnified through his large googles almost made Leo laugh out loud. Instead he covered his mouth with a three fingered hand and let out a soft chuckle.

The sound of bullets ricocheting off concrete made both brothers look up. Another round sounded, Leo jumping to his feet and pulling out his swords.

"Gunfire." The eldest said.

"In the seweres?"

Leo made his way to the door and gestured his brother to do the same. "I don't know but I'm checking it out. Let's go."

Donny picked up his staff from beside his computer and ran after his brother towards the gunfire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Two lab workers dragged the girl with gills forcefully away, throwing her roughly into a large fish tank with about an inch or so of water in it while 5 others fought to get control of the rest of the girls.

Blue and cream wings flew in low circles over head as the bird-like girl dropped rocks on the lab workers as one of the men chased her around frantically, trying to grad a foot, an ankle, or anything within reach.. Over in the corner the raven haired girl tried desperately to fight off the other four workers, but was quickly overwhelmed. The cat girl jumped in between the group at the last minute. Thick red liquid sprayed in all directions as the cat lady fought, using razor sharp long claws to defend her friend. Another gun shot fired, stopping everyone in their tracks. The bird girl fell to the ground and clutched one wing, her young smooth face twisted in agony. The smell of gunfire wove its way through the air and mixed with the scent of sweet blood and antiseptic. On the ground lay the four workers who attacked the raven haired girl, each one cut up like they had gone through a food processor. Not one of the cuts was deep enough to cause death though, if they didn't bleed out first...

The man with the dirty blond hair and thick beard stood across from the girls, gun in hand and eyes looking dangerous. He pointed the pistol in his hands at the bird girl, but didn't break eye contact with cat woman for even a second. "Control her or Arianne gets to be the first to die." A hiss came, slow a low from the cat girls lips. The man raised an eyebrow at the raven haired female, who sighed and laid a hand on the cat girl's shoulder.

"Wait Val."

"But Rory, what about Faye?" The cat girl breathed, gesturing towards the girl in the fish tank.

"Just...wait."

The man with the gun laughed. "Yes Val, dear. Wait. You're only going to die one way or another anyway..."

Val clenched her fists, but Rory pulled her back. "He's trying to egg you on. He wants to shoot her. Just...just let me think this out..." Her gray eyes flashed back and forth, looking for anything to help her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something in the shadows moved and she let a small smile creep onto her face. A distraction.

_"I'm going to distract him. When I do, be ready to pounce."_ Rory saw Val rub her shoulder, a sign that the message had come through clear in her head. In a sudden explosion the glass holding the gilled girl broke and flew in all directions. Rory fell to the ground and held her head, trying to qualm the head ache she knew the trick was going to cause. But a headache was better then death any day. Val let out a screech and tackled the gun out of the mans hand, landing on her feet gracefully as ever. The man spun around and was about to send a punch to the quick cat girl when a sai flew through his shoulder. He looked down, eyes wide in awe when a jersey accented voice spoke up from the darkness.

"Ain't nice ta hit a girl ya know..." All heads turned to see a well muscled turtle with emerald green skin step out of the shadows. He gave a bemused smirk when he saw the shocked faces and held out of three fingered hand. "Imma need my sai back."

* * *

"Imma need my sai back." Leo rolled his eyes at his younger brothers smart ass tone and stepped out of the darkness beside him, pulling out his twin katanas.

"I'd advise you stand away from the girls." Raph rolled his eyes and whispered, so low only Leo could hear.

"Didn't think I could handle myself?" Leo ignored the question completely.

The only lab man still standing looked back and forth between the brother's and quickly got in his car. In the next few seconds he had disappeared into the darkness. Donny appeared out of nowhere carrying the girl with gills in his arms. He set her down carefully and instantly went to work bandaging her up. The feline girl hissed, making everyone jump and charged the makeshift doctor. Mickey had her in a lock faster then anyone could blink. His arms twisted up in hers behind her back, a huge grin spread across his face.

"Nu uh cat girl. Attacking people who are trying to help you is very impolite."

"Who are you guys?" The girl with hair darker then the brothers had ever seen stepped forward, her gray eyes shooting daggers at Mickey.

"We heard the gun shots and came to make sure everything is ok." Leo spoke up.

"And how did you hear that?"

"We live not to far from here." Mickey said, voice chipper as if the cat lady he was holding back wasn't attempting to rip his throat out.

"Did TGRI turn you guys into their own personal lab rats too?" Everyone turned to face the gilled girl, whose fingers trailed on the edge of the shell of Donny's shell. Her voice sounded like a million bells all ringing at once. Donny furrowed his brows and looked at the girl's eyes. He held the other hand up in front of the girl's face and put up two of his three fingers.

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

The girl reached out with her hand and trailed her fingers over his. "Two." She answered.

"She...can't see." The raven haired girl said. A low whimper broke the silence that followed, drawing attention the the bird girl who laid on the ground on the other side of the tunnel. Leo ran to her side, followed closely by the raven haired girl. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to Donny, then turned around and looked the girl at his heels in her gray eyes.

"We'll do introductions when we get back to our home, but these girls need medical attention. And fast. We can help them if you'll just trust us."

The girl sighed and slowly nodded her head. "We have no choice. Just...help them."

Leo nodded his head and scooped the winged girl back in his arms.

"You going to be a good little girl?" Mickey grinned at the cat lady. She hissed and snapped at him, wrenching her hands free. Raphael glared at her and took one of her wrists in his hands.

"I'll take care of this one, Mickey." The girl pulled away and laid her ears flat against her head.

"I'll take care of myself, thank you." She hissed, walking to catch up with the others.

Donny leaned over to Leo as they lead the party and let his voice drop so only his older brother could hear. "Are you sure this is a smart thing to do?"

The leader looked back at everyone following them and sighed, his face twisting indecisively. "Smart? No. But right?...we'll see."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"...and then I gave them all names." The old rat finished his story and faced his sons, gesturing to each as their names came up. "Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo and Raphael."

Mickey winked at us and put his hand to his mouth like he was going to whisper, but made sure Raphael could still hear.

"Notice all the good ones end in o..."

"Mickey..." Raph snarled.

"Anyway..." Leo glared at the two younger brothers, then turned to face the 3 girls on the couch across from them. "What's your story?"

There was a brief silence as the girls looked at each trying to figure out who'd explain what when the dark haired girl finally spoke up. "My name is Rory." She gestured to the cat girl and then the bird lady. "And that's Valentina and Arianna."

"And the girl in our bath tub?" Donny questioned.

"Faye."

"I go by Val and generally Arianna goes by Ari." The cat girl sat back in her seat, her tail floating back and forth impatiently. "But generally I don't tell my name to strangers."

"Even if they're strangers that help ya?" Raph snapped.

Rory sent a glare Val's way and sighed. "I'm sorry, you have to understand...we've been through a lot."

"No I don't understand. Why don't cha come out 'nd just tell yer story, then maybe I will."

"Why don't you watch you mouth, brooklyn skel."Hissed Val.

"Val!" Rory slapped the cat lady on her arm and huffed. "Again, I apologize. We spent the last 15 or so years of our lives locked up in cages and experimented on. We don't really know who to trust or whose going to use us...about 2 years ago we escaped and with us took this." Rory pulled a small flash drive attached to a small chain around her neck up and let the boys see it. "It has all the information on TGRI that we need to shut them down for good, so that they don't ever mutant anyone else again."

"Did ya start out human?" Raph asked, leaning forward in his seat.

"I did. Faye was grown in a test tube, Val started out as a cat and Ari was 10 when they picked her off the streets and grafted wings on her back."

"Well how are ya mutated? Ya look normal..."

_"Don't judge a book by its cover." _All four turtles jumped to their feet at the sudden voice in their heads. Donny turned to face Rory, eyes wide with curiosity.

"Telekinesis?!"

_"Yep." _

A huge grin spread across the purple clad turtle's face. "Cool."

"You're like a super hero!"Mickey yelled, jumping up and down. The look of awe in his eyes made Rory blush.

"Not really. I get headaches when I strain myself too far and get really weak..."

The bathroom door opened and out came Faye, fire engine red hair still wet and glistening. Her skin shone a blueish tinge under the light and her almost colorless pale eyes alight with joy. "The water here is warm! It feels so much better then my last tank did...but the water feels different. Are we still in the sewers?" The tall girl sat down beside Donny and looked not quite at him. Grinning, she stuck out her slim finned hand. "Names' Faye, like the fairy. Only I swim, not fly. And you, my assumed doctor, are?..."

Donny looked taken aback. "Oh um...I'm...my name is D-Donatello. But, uh...I go by Donny. How did you?..."

"Scent. You smell like something I've never smelt before...hey could it be fire?! I've ever smelt fire before! Only this doesn't smell like you described it, Rory..."

Val chuckled at Donny's lost expression. "He smells like fried electronics and solder to me."

"Solder? What's that?" Faye turned to look past Val, then looked back in Donny's direction. "Could you show me what solder is? And fire! I'd love to experience fire!"

"She's got a lot of spunk, that 'un." Raph commented, sitting back in his seat.

Donny couldn't help but let a small grin flash across his face. "Uh, yea, sure I guess...if it's ok that is..."He turned to Rory, who shrugged.

"I don't see how it'd hurt. Just don't let her hurt herself."

The slim young girl jumped to her feet and grinned ear to finned ear. "Yay! Come on, let's go!" She reached out and took Donny's arm and the two disappeared into his lab without another word.

"Well if you plan on staying here for a bit, then the boys should show you to your rooms. You may have to share, I apologize. We don't have a large amount of space." Splinter got up from his seat and bowed at his sons and the guests. "And I am going to retire now. An old rat needs his sleep. See you in the morning, Miss Ari, Miss Val and Miss Rory." The old rat made his way out of the room. Leo jumped from his seat and cleared his throat.

"So, uh, rooming?"

"I got mine covered."Val said with a smile. She kicked Rory and Ari off the couch and stretched out, yawning loudly. "Night." She curled up in a ball on the couch and closed her eyes, sleep taking her almost immediately.

"Ok-aay." Leo said, furrowing his eye ridges at the cat lady. He shook his head and turned to the other two girls. "Then just a room for two?"

Ari shook her head and spread her wings, taking off and landing somewhere in the darkness above.

"Well that makes things easy." Leo said, shrugging.

"Does she ever talk?" Mickey asked.

Rory bit her lip. "Yes. But not around people she doesn't know or isn't comfortable. She a very..insecure girl. She's a bit breakable too, so be gentle with her..."

Raph shrugged and jumped over the staircase railing, walking up to his room. "Well I'm going to bed. Night."

Leo rolled his eyes at his younger brother and smiled at Rory. "If you'll follow me..."

"Oh, oh I want to show her! Let me do it!" Mickey jumped up and down, begging Leo. Leo ran a hand over his face and sighed.

"Ok Mickey. Go ahead." He turned and smiled again at Rory. "I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight."

"Night." Rory said.

"This way madam." Mickey grinned, bowing deeply. Rory covered her mouth and giggled.

"Why thank you kind sir."

Mickey ran up the stairs and held the door to the guest room. "Your throne." He laughed. Rory chuckled at the boy's silliness and walked in the room, turning to face him in the doorway.

"I'll have your stuff sent up to your room immediately." Mickey bowed again, then quickly added, "Your highness."

Rory let out a full blown laugh, her deep voice surprisingly loud. "Well aren't you lucky? I don't have very much of that..."

Mickey winked and grinned. "We'll have to fix that."

Rory looked to the side and blushed. "Thanks for the escort."

Mickey's grin grew. "No prob. Goodnight...your highness."

He closed the door softly and laughed to himself as he walked back to his room. In her room Rory grinned like she hadn't been able to do for so many years now. With a slow shake of her head she got in her bed and pull the covers over her body, setting her head on the soft pillow and closing her eyes. It only took a few seconds for her to fall asleep in the comfortable bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

They were coming for her. She could feel it. The sound of a SUV engine screeching up behind her and blocking her off from all escape brought a new sense of dead over her. They had her. This was it. She tried with all her might to open up her wings and just fly away, but she knew as soon as she did they'd just shoot her with a net and she'd fall back to the earth again. Or worse, they'd shoot her wings and she'd fall. Either way, they had her.

"Please..." She begged, turning around to face the lab men flood out of the car. "Please, please, please...don't take me. Please. I have nothing you need!"

"On the contrary, we don't anything from you. Just you yourself. You're blood. It contains the DNA we need. So if you wouldn't mind..." The man with the blond hair gestured two fingers to take ahold of her. She struggled, but in no time they had her pinned. Without her wings she was defenseless. She felt hot steamy tears run down her cheeks.

"Please...Please I'm begging you!"

The man in charge grinned evilly and walked towards her. She squirmed, but was quickly and harshly restrained. The man bent down and took her delicate face in his hands, his hazel eyes burning with mad desire.

"Well aren't you just a work of art?" He said, his voice barely a whisper. Before she could react his lips met hers and he started to run his hands up and down her back, a bit of tongue slipping into her mouth...

* * *

Arianna sat up in her bed in a cold sweat, steamy tears running down her soft cheeks. She stifled a cry and curled up into a tight ball, letting herself tear up completely. Her body shook and she tried her best to stay quiet. She would let herself cry, but not at the expense of bothering anyone else. Not that anyone else was likely to climb to the tall ledge she had nestled herself into in the corner of the old abandoned subway. As long as her cry didn't carry.

After about a half hour of her sobbing before her breathe finally started to return to normal. She wiped away her tears on her long sleeve, sky blue shirt. She sniffled a bit and found she couldn't breathe.

"Tissue?"

In a spurt of fear, Arianna spread her wings out and pushed herself up against the corner. Her chest moved up and down quickly as her breathe quickened.

Raphael held up his hands and sat back. "Whoa, whoa. Easy there. Just heard ya cryin' 'nd thought I'd stop by ta check up on ya...cause I jus' happened ta hear ya cause I was...uh...takin' a midnight walk...ya." Raph held out the tissues and gave a cocky half smile. "Tissue?"

Arianna didn't move an inch. Raphael sighed and mumbled under his breathe. He put the tissue box down in front of the girl and slowly started to make his way back down the ledge side. "Ok,ok . I'll leave the tissue. I'm goin' now so,uh...sleep well."

The turtle made his way back to the ground and looked up at the winged figure still flat against the wall and sighed. "Girls." He muttered, shaking his head.

* * *

Leonardo was the first one up, as always. He rolled his shoulders and started his daily yoga, stretching every muscle in his body he could. He took a few basic forms at first, starting with the downwards dog and the cat stretch and slowly worked his way up to moves like the standing split,where he rose one leg in the air to form the splits, the tree pose, where he basically balanced on one leg and worked on his breathing, and finally the crane, a move that practiced upper arm strength forcing him to hold his body weight up off the ground with his elbows. Nearing the end he put his hands on the ground and tilted himself up till his feet were parallel to the ground and he was holding himself up with his arms alone. He just got up and balanced when an apple core flew lazily through the air towards his head. He rolled out of the way at the last minute and stood up in his Kami, the tradition ninjutsu fighting pose.

"Sound the alarm, it's the attack of the rabid apple cores!" Val chuckled, her eyes alight with a mischievous sparkle. Leo rolled his eyes and sighed deeply.

"I'd rather you not chuck food remains at me while I work out, thank you."

Val huffed and walked a few steps into the room. "Jeez, you don't have to be so uptight. You do know what a breather is, right?"

Leo took a deep breath in and slid down to the ground to sit with his legs crossed, indian style. He closed his eyes and rest his arms on his thighs.

"Yes." He answered.

Val snorted and sat in front of him. He could feel her greens eyes looking him up and down. She studied him closely, trying to figure out how it was he ticked and tocked, taking him apart bit by bit like Donny would dissect one of the old grandfather clocks and pour over it's secrets. She seemed to be looking of something specific. She took careful note of the shade of his rough skin, a tone darker then Donny's skin but still way lighter than the rest of his brothers. His well muscled body, not as heavy set as Raphael but more built then the other younger siblings. He also was tied with Raphael for the tallest out of the brothers. Val felt a smile cross her crooked lips. He really didn't look half bad...for a giant turtle.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Leo finally said, breaking the cat lady's train of thought.

"What are you doing?" She asked, pulling the question out of thin air.

"Preparing to meditate as soon as this conversation ends."

"Why?"

"It helps me think straight."

Val chuckled. "What is it some sort of religious thing?"

Leo sighed. "Are you quite done?"

Val shrugged her shoulders and stood to her feet. "Yea I guess." She made her way out of the room, stopping only briefly in the doorway to give Leo a last half smile before heading to the kitchen to get something to eat.

* * *

Donny rolled out of his hammok and onto his feet, groggily making his way into the kitchen. He was the first in the room and, therefore, the first to start the coffee machine. He groaned as he took down the coffee grounds to find an empty bag and threw it in the trash before making his way into the bathroom. He opened the door and walked in, eyes still at half mast, and opened the toilet.

"Ahem..."

Donny swung around to see Faye grinning bemused in the bathtub, chin deep in water. The gills below her jaw line flared as they took in the water around her. As soon as Donny saw her he turned his head away and blushed, not sure where to look.

'Mornin'!" She said cheerily.

"M-morning, Faye. I, uh, didn't see you there..."

Faye laughed, the sound ringing like a million tiny bells. "That's ok. It doesn't really matter, I'm completely covered in scales; See!" She stood up in the bath, making Donny's blush deepen. He threw up one hand to cover his eyes and gave a nervous laugh.

"Uhhh yea, hehe, that's ok. I'm good." Faye laughed again, her ringing laugh, as she slid back down in the water. Donny flipped the lid down on the toilet and sat on it, still unsure of where to look.

"So how long have you been in there?"

Faye shrugged and looked right past the turtle's right shoulder, her pale eyes glittering with a child like joy. "Since we headed to bed last night. I like sleeping in the water. It's refreshing; rejuvenating."

Donny tilted his head slightly and grinned. "Do you breath through your gills or do you have lungs?"

"Both. I can breathe through either, but I get winded much easier when I breathe through my lungs and if my skin dries out really fast. Also, I have an easier time swimming then walking, so my running is a bit...messy."

Don nodded his head and took mental notes. "If you don't mind me asking...how did you lose your sight?"

Faye's grin slid off her face. She reached up a scaled hand and rubbed the back of her neck. "I was raised in water my entire life, never setting foot on land until I turned 15. Have you ever noticed how underwater creatures don't have the best of sight? Well TGRI did and they decided they wanted to try and fix that on me but...well it kind of backfired. I've been blind since I can remember. I've never seen the thing called color, but I've had Rory and Val try and describe it to me countless times. It sounds wonderful."

Her genuine honesty amazed Donatello. She was blind, aware of all she was missing and yet still so very optimistic. She had been through hell and back, and yet somehow had held onto her child like nature. It left him in awe.

"Can you teach me?" She asked out of the blue, tilting her head innocently to the side.

Don furrowed his eye ridges. "About?"

"Everything. I want to learn. I want to know about all the things I've been missing out on for the past 17 years. Oh please can you teach me?!"

Don gave a small laugh and stood to his feet. "Yea sure but, uh, first...could you put some clothes on?"

Faye gave a short laugh. "Yes. I'll meet you in the kitchen in a few."

Donny walked out of the room and closed the door silently behind him.

* * *

Raphael sat at the kitchen table and was shortly joined by Rory, who mumbled a good morning before stumbling into the seat across from him. Soon after Mickey hopped in and sat next to Rory, grinning madly.

"Morning Rory!"Rory mumbled a good morning and laid her head in her hands. Raph chuckled between mouth fulls of cereal.

"Not a mornin' person?"

"Mhh." Rory groaned. Suddenly she looked up and over her shoulders. "Wheres Ari?"

Raph's half grin disappeared. He shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know."

"I wouldn't worry; she's probably just being shy and hiding off somewhere." Everyone turned to see Val enter the room and sit down next to Raph. "Most likely she's hiding from grouchy puss here."

"I ain't grouchy!" The hothead snapped.

Val laughed. "Yea, real level headed, that one."

"Val..." Rory started. "Drop it."

Val sat back in her seat and rolled her eyes. "Yea whatever."

Not too long after Donny and Faye walked in and sat down, soon followed by a Leo. They all sat around the table and ate breakfast, Michelangelo and Faye doing most of the talking. In the middle of a conversation about DC comics versus Marvel, the soft beating of wings sounded, drawing everyone's attention away briefly. Ari landed on the ground as delicate as a leaf blowing in the wind and quickly made her way into kitchen and past the group. She opened the re-fridge, not looking anyone in the eye once, and then made her way back. Just as she spread her wings to fly off again, Rory spoke.

"If it's ok with everyone, I was planning on investigating the sewers for more living space. I don't want to impose for too long."

"Your not imposing!" Mickey protested, but Rory seemed to ignore him completely. Ari looked back and nodded her head, then took flight and disappeared into the subway station.

"Girls." Raph muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"You find anything?" Rory wiped away a streak of sweat and pushed the last pile of garbage out of the way. Behind her Mickey walked up and leaned on the sewer wall.

"Nope. You know, it's ok to house with us for a bit till you guys get back on your feet." Rory opened her mouth to talk when Mickey grinned and held up a finger to quiet her. "And no, you're not imposing. Come on Rory! It'd be fun! Kind of like a mutant sleep over..."

Rory gave a short chuckled and shook her head. "Well it doesn't seem like we have much of a choice till we find somewhere else to go...so yes, we will be staying with you guys if the rest of the girls don't mind, but only till we find somewhere else to live."

Mickey grinned. "Yay!" He hugged Rory, making her laugh, and took a step back. "Wait, does that mean your done looking for today?"

Rory chuckled and nodded her head. "Yes. We should go round up everyone and head back lair..."

"Actually..." Mickey's grin widened. "I think you need a well deserved break."

"Mickey, what do you mea-"

Mickey took a hold of Rory's arm and started to take off in the other direction. "Have you ever skated before?"

Rory shook her head and walked up along side the turtle. "No, but I don't understand what that has to do with anythi-"

"Good. Then I'll get to be your teacher." Mickey turned a corner, followed closely by Rory. Ahead of them was a good large space of clear tunnel. Leaned up against the wall was two skateboards, one orange one green. Mickey picked up the green one and handed it to Rory, still grinning like a mad man.

"Mickey..." She said with uncertainty. Mickey laid a hand on her shoulder and looked her in her large gray eyes.

"You won't get hurt. Trust me."

Rory sighed and gave the youngest turtle a small smile. "Ok...I guess. How do I start?"

* * *

"I don't think we're going to find anything today..." Leo narrowed his eyes as he heaved another pile of rubble out of the way to see another dead end. "Just another closed off section over here."

"I don't know why we can't just live with you guys." Val kicked one of Leo's neat piles of rubbish over, scattering odd and end pieces of garbage back over the sewer floor. Leo frowned.

"Was that completely necessary?"

Val rolled her eyes. "Better a pile of crap then your face." Another pile fell to the floor from Val's hefty kick. Leo sighed and shook his head slowly, starting to walk back towards the lair.

"We should probably meet up with the others back home to see if they've found anything."

Val kicked over one last pile before running up to catch up with the leader. "As if. I don't understand what we're even looking for. Your lair is big enough for all of us isn't it? Why should we find another place to live?"

Leo shrugged his shoulders. "It seems to me that Rory isn't comfortable with the notion, for whatever reason. That and I think Ari would be more comfortable if you guys didn't...but in any case you are more then welcome to live with us as long as you need. The only issue I could see is if any of us got romantically involved. Then it might get a little bit...uncomfortable."

Val stopped in her tracks. "Whoa there tiger. Back up. Are you saying you can see any of us dating? Already? After what, a whole day of knowing us?"

Leo stopped and turned to face the cat girl. "No, I was just simply mentioning it as a possibility."

"So you can see dating one of us then?"

Leo shrugged and continued walking. "I don't know, maybe someday. I've still got a lot of learning to do though, and I really don't need the distraction of a girlfriend right now."

Val ran to stand in front of him and put a hand on his chest. "You really don't know what a break is, do you?"

"What do you mean?" Leo crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head, eyes hard as the concrete beneath him.

Val grinned, slow and calculating, and took ahold of the leaders hand. "It's not something I can explain. Just...follow me." She tried to pull him along with her, but he stood strong in his place.

"Why?"

Val rolled her green eyes and sighed loudly. "Because if you don't live now then you're never going to. Come on, it'll only be for a few minutes."

Leo stared at her long and hard, his blue gray eyes studying her sharply angled face. She was beautiful, but not in a typical everyday way. She looked exotic, with her prominent cheekbones and sharply angled face, and yet she had a certain familiar air about her. Something about her intrigued him. Every single bit of him screamed to just head back to the lair and not let her steal him away, even if it only was for a little bit, but another part of him he wasn't accustom too yearned for him to follow her and not be the goody goody brother he was so used to being. Val leaned away and held her hand inches from him, her eager green eyes erging him to make a choice soon. With a sigh, he laid his hand in hers and took a step forward.

"Only for a few minutes." Val grinned ear to furry ear.

"You won't be sorry." She practically laughed. "Follow me."

* * *

Raphael huffed as he shoved another armful of trash out of his way. Just another trail to nowhere.

"Damnit." He muttered under his breathe. He picked up a piece of the garbage and chucked it across the room, the sound of crashing in the distance louder then he had expected. Above him he heard the fluttering of wings. He looked up and turned his head side to side.

"Hello?" No answer. "Hello?!" he called again. Once more silence met him. He ran a hand over his face and sighed. "I know yer up there. I'm not gonna hurt ya, I jus' want ta talk." He heard another flutter of wings and the sound of feet landing softly somewhere in the darkness before him. "There ya go, see? Not such a bad guy, am I? Though it'd kinda be nice ta see yer face..." Raph peered into the sewers before him, waiting for the girl to appear in the light. At first he didn't even feel her soft touch on his arm, but after a few moments he became aware of her presence behind him and he quickly turned around. The bird girl flew back a good 5 feet at his fast reaction and was about to fly off when Raph put out his hand.

"Wait, don't go. I jus' want ta talk, really." Ari's blue eyes remained as wide as two saucer plates but she didn't move from her spot on the ground. Raphael took a step forward, causing the scared girl to take a step back in sequence. A small smirk washed across the hothead's face.

"Ok. So we'll talk from here. Ya can talk, right?" Ari nodded her head slowly. "Ok. Cool. Yer names' Arianna, right?" Ari nodded again, eyes still staring at the turtle in fear. Raphael raised an eye ridge. "Would it be better if I sat down?" Arianna agree with a shake of her head and sat down after Raph was already on the ground in front of her. Her shoulders relaxed a bit and her large wings folded to her sides. Raph felt himself stare at them, though he couldn't really help it. Her wings were huge, reaching a span of at least 16 feet, wing tip to wing tip. And yet she still managed to fly in the cramped spaces of the sewers. Each feather seemed to have its own shade of cream or blue or both, and yet they blended together in perfect harmony to make a beautiful pattern that reminded Raph of a blue bird. And her eyes where the same shade of bright blue, though they still shone with the light of fear. Raph gave a small smirk and raised an eye ridge.

"Better?" Ari nodded her head. Raph saw just the tip of her plump pink lips twist into a small smile, which in turn made him smile as well. "Good." Behind them a rat screeched and fell somewhere in the darkness, causing Ari to pop open her wings and jump to her feet. "Wait, don't, yer ok." Raphael jumped up and reached out a hand. Ari jumped back at few feet at his sudden reaction and before he could say anymore she was in the air and gone. Raphael just stood there for a few seconds, fists clenched, before he chucked his sai across the room and clenched his jaw. He hit the wall, feeling blood start to trickle down his knuckles. He walked over to pick up his said and started to kick and hit at the air, madly, blindly.

"Damnit." He snapped. "Damnit!"

* * *

Donny scanned the screen of his computer and laid his head on the keyboard with a huge sigh. Faye came up behind him and leaned over the back of his chair.

"What's the matter?" Her soft voice seemed genially concerned.

"Do you see these readings?!"

Faye laughed lightly. "No actually, I don't."

Donny spun around his chair and slapped a hand across his face. "I didn't mean it like that...I'm sorry, Faye, I was jus-"

Faye took the smart turtle's hand in hers and gave him a small smile. "It's ok Donny. I'm not ashamed of what I am."

The smart turtle's cheeks reddened at the feel of the aquatic girl's scaly hand. He looked up to see her pale doeful eyes staring somewhere at his forehead and smiled. She was so beautiful. Her face was long and slim, matching her equally so body. She was just as tall as he was, if a tiny bit smaller, but the way she held herself with such confidence, with such assurity and absence of just any fear made her seem taller then she really was. Her hair was long' reaching past her hip, and was the most brilliant shade of natural red he had ever seen. Even her blue green tinted skin seemed to be the most alluring thing he had ever seen. Faye's large grin spread even further. "Now what is it that got you so worked up?"

Donny sat back in his seat and rubbed his hand into his eyes. "I don't think there's anywhere for you guys to go. I downloaded the sewer layout from my mini robo cams I have scattered about and it doesn't look like there's anywhere else for you to live... Not without some serious remodeling. And your friend Rory sounded like she really wanted out."

Faye shrugged her thin shoulders and grinned cockily. "So you're upset cause we have to stay here?"

Donny winced."No I didn't mean... I mean...that sounded better in my head. Wow I'm really off today..."

Faye giggled and turned the smart turtle around to face her. She bent over to come not inches from his face. She smelled like the ocean. Donny blinked trying to keep his focus. Faye's child like grin grew.

"I know what you meant. Don't worry about it. Rory will be ok and, as long as your brothers don't mind, none of the girls will mind housing here for a bit. So relax."

Donny sat back in his seat and watched as Faye walked over to his work table and sat down. "Besides... You still have stuff you need to teach me."

Donny grinned and gave a short laugh. " Ha yea. True." he got up from his seat and walked over to sit next to Faye, pulling out an armful of textbooks from under his chair. "Where do you want to start? Math, English, History..."

"How about science?"

Donny's smile grew. He threw his head back and laughed, taking out a basic biology book from somewhere in the pile and flopping it on the area in front of the curious girl. "A girl after my own heart! Ok, so the first thing you need to know about biology is what biology actually is. Biology is the study of..."

(2 hours later)

A man crawled over a last heap of trash and listened carefully. In front of him was a large garbage shoot leading down deeper into the sewers. He head voices echo inside the shoot and looked down at the iPad in front of him and smiled, seeing a large red dot beep in the center of the screen. She was here. And if she was here, so were the others.

"Thank you for leading me to the mutants lair sweetheart." he whispered under his breath before clicking his Bluetooth on. "Hello? Boss? Yea I found them. She lead me straight to the hideout like you told me she would."

"Good." the rough voice in the speaker boomed. "Come back and we'll prepare an attack on the base. Do what you want with the girls, but I want the turtles head on a platter. Is that understood, James?"

The man rubbed his rugged fingers through his short dirty blond beard and glared ahead with hazel eyes. "Loud and clear, sir." he said, turning and walking back to the city of New York.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: I apologize that this chapter's a bit long, but there was soo much to get in! :3 Anyway, enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

"Uno! Uno!" Faye grinned, a mischievous smile on her face, as she held the card up in the air.

"How do you do that! You can't even see!" Mickey protested, fingering through the handful of cards he still had.

"She's freakin' cheatin' that's how." Raph grumped. Faye just giggled.

"You can all thank Donny. He's the one that got these brail playing cards for me."

"Thanks Don." Raph said. He got up and stretched, yawning loudly, and threw the rest of his cards on the table. "I'm done. Goin' ta bed now, or somethin' like that. Night Mickey, Don...and cheater."

"I didn't cheat!" Protested Faye as Raph smirked and made his way up to his room.

"Yea, I give up too." Donny laid his cards down, revealing a particularly bad hand, and shrugged at Mickey. The youngest sighed and through his cards in the pile.

"Can we play another game?"

Faye shook her head and got up from her place around the table. "Actually, Mickey, I need to go wet my gills. It's getting kind of dry out here in the air. See you guys tomorrow morn?"

Mickey's shoulders drooped to his side and he sighed, disappointed. "Yea, I guess...maybe Rory will play now. I won't ask Val, she kinda scares me a bit...anyway, night dudette." The youngest turtle stood to his feet and hugged Faye before running off into the spare room to bug Rory. Donny laughed and stood to his feet. He opened his arms and tilted his head, encouraging a hug. Faye just stood there for a moment grinning at him before he remembered she couldn't see him and he mentally kicked himself "Goodnight hug?" he added.

Faye stepping in and hugged him, a few seconds longer then he originally had intended. "Night Don." She said in her ever happy, sing song voice. She turned and started to head to the bathroom, but only made it to the doorway when the purple clad turtle spoke up.

"Hey...Faye." Faye stopped in her tracks and looked back in his direction.

"Yes?"

Donny inspected his feet intensely and rubbed the back of his neck. "I was wondering if...you know...well if you'd like to..."

"Yes?..."

The turtle's eyes closed and he took a huge breath in, slowly letting it out after a few seconds. "Would you like another science lesson tomorrow?"

Faye grinned, her whole face lighting up. "Of course! If you don't mind, I'd love it!"

Donatello nodded his head and grinned fakely. "Yea sounds good. Night Faye."

"Night Don."

Once she was out of sight, Donny turned and hit his head against the wall. "I...am such...a dumb-ass." He clenched the sides of his head and slide to the ground, still hitting his head repeatedly.

"Oh jus' grow a pair and ask 'er out already." Don jumped to his feet in surprise to Raph's voice and looked up at his brother, who grinned knowingly on the staircase.

"Oh...Raph. didn't see you there. I was just-"

"Makin' a fool of yerself? Ya, I caught onto that rather fast." Donny frowned at his brother and sat down, holding his head in his hands. Raph jumped over the railing and sat next to him. "Jus' ask 'er out. She obviously likes ya too. So what's tha big deal over?"

"You don't know that." Donny mumbled. "What if I get friend zoned? Or even worse, she thinks I'm some sort of creeper and never talkes to me again?" Raphael slapped his brother over his head and rolled his eyes. "Ouch! Raph! What was that about?!"

"Yer bein' stupid, that's what. Stop doubting yerself and jus' ask her out! Seriously, Donny stop bein' a freakin' drama queen and grow a pair!"

Donny wrinkled his nose distastefully and stood to his feet. "I don't know. I'll think about it."

"Ya do that and you'll think yerself right outta doin' it."

Donny snorted. "If everything goes smoothly, yes. That's the plan." Before Raphael could say another word, his brother walked around the corner and disappeared into his lab.

Raph stood to his feet and rolled his eyes. "Well if ya won't do it, I'll do it fer ya." He said to the emptiness before heading to the bathroom.

* * *

Raphael walked in the bathroom to see Faye just settling down in the water. She looked up and smiled at his when he entered.

"Oh hi Raph."

_Damnit. _He thought. _There goes plan A; pretendin' ta be Donny. Ah well. _

"How'd ya know it was me?" He asked, sitting on the toilet seat. Faye laughed.

"You smell like sweat and that foul tasting liquid you had me try earlier."

Raph snorted. "Beer?"

Faye wrinkled her nose and nodded. "Yea. That. I believe Leo called it...piss water? But I thought piss was-"

"I actually came ta talk 'bout somethin' different. More like someone." Raph interrupted. Faye sat up in the tube and looked in his direction.

"Who?"

Raph grinned. "Donny boy. He wanted me to ask if ya want ta go out sometime; get a bite ta eat or see a movie or somthin'."

Faye tilted her head. "Why did he ask you to ask me instead of doing it himself?"

"Donny boy's a bit shy. That and he had ta go check on somethin' in his lab. But what do ya say? Is it a date?"

Faye grinned. "A date? Sure. Just tell me where and when."

Raph smiled and nodded his head, standing to his feet and starting to walk out of the room. "Ok good. I'll get back to ya on the rest later, k? Be sure to mention it to Donny boy tomorrow though, ok? Jus' ta make sure he don't forget. Ya know the brainiac type...always forgettin' tha important stuff."

Faye nodded her head. "Ok, I will. Night Raph. Thanks for telling me."

"No prob. Anytime toots. Night."

Raph waited until he was up in his room to break out laughing. He got in his sheets, shook his head and chuckled. "Like takin' candy from a baby."

* * *

The smell of coffee flowed into the lab and rolled a groggy purple clad turtle to his feet. Donny stumbled into the light of the lair and followed his nose all the way to the smell. A freshly brewed pot of coffee sat right behind a familiar aquatic female figure. Faye smiled at the turtle and held out a cup of coffee, which he happily took and immediately started sipping on.

"Morning!" Faye sang, skipping towards the table and sitting down. "You coming?" Donny attempted a smile and sat down next to Faye, just now realizing his other brothers were already eating. He furrowed his eyebrows when Raph and Mickey started to snicker. Leo raised an eyeridge at the boys before shrugging and continuing on with his breakfast. Before too long Rory groggily clambered in and sat down, followed by Val who just sat on the counter top and watched as the scene unfolded. Even Ari could be seen off in the distance, pecking at a half of a bagel and perched on top of rafters. Donny looked between all of them and sipped on his coffee more.

"Ok, what did you guys break now?"

Mickey broke out laughing almost as hard as Raphael, while Leo continued to look more and more confused. In the background Val chuckled.

"Nothing, smart one. Nothing at all."

"I don't...hehe...I don't know what cha talkin' bout." Raphael said between giggles. Leo looked between them all and shrugged at Donny.

"I seriously have no idea what's going on, but I don't think I want to know."

"We're...hehe...we're perfectly innocent fearless." Raph chuckled.

"So Donny..." Faye stared. Mickey giggled in the background, earning him a glare from his oldest brother. "I was wondering when you wanted to go out for our date?"

Donatello almost spurted his coffee across the table, but instead started to choke. He coughed for a good 5 minutes while Raphael and Mickey grinned away.

"Did you do this?" He mouthed to Raph, who just laughed and sat back in his seat.

"Donny?" Faye said. Don ran a hand down his face and glared at his brothers, trying his best to keep his anger out of his voice.

"Um, I haven't decided yet. I'll tell you when I decide on what to do." Donny pointedly said the words while glaring away at his brother, who just sat back in his chair and smiled.

Faye tilted her head and furrowed her eyebrows. "Are you ok? You sound a little annoyed...I didn't do anything wrong did I?"

Donny finished glaring at Raph and turned to Faye. "No You did nothing wrong Faye. Just...excuse me for a moment." Donny got up from the table, forgetting his coffee, and walked back into his lab. Faye shrugged and smiled at the group.

"I'm going to take a last dip in the water and I'll be ready for the day. See you guys in a few."

Once she was clearly out of earshot, Leo turned to Raph and glared, clearing the room of everyone else. No one wanted to be there when they fought.

"What was _that_, Raphael?" Raph chuckled to himself and shrugged, getting to his feet and making his way to the refrigerator.

"None of yer business, obviously. That's prolly why ya don't know in tha first place." Raph started to open the fridge door when Leo stopped him harshly and glared at him. "Back off Leo." The hothead snarled.

"No. Answer me. What did you do?"

Raph glared back at the leader and forced his way into the fridge. He yanked out the milk and stopped to snarl at the leader. "That was me helpin' out my shy lil' bro, that's what. He'll thank me in the long run." Raph closed the door and started to walk to the table when Leo kicked the milk out of his hands and caught it out of the air.

"You know better then to tamper with your brother's personal lives. You of all people should know better." Raph reached out a clenched hand for the milk.

"Give it Leo."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No Raph! Not until you understand what you just did!"

Raph clenched both his fists by his sides and clenched his jaw. "Who are ya to preach on this anyway, Leonardo? Because yer so perfect? Because ya stay outta people's business so damn well?! Yea, I think ya got some work ta do on the subject as well, fearless!"

"I'm not perfect Raph. I know that, unlike you, who seems to think that everything you do is the best the world could ever as for! You're so freaking-"

"I can't believe ya! Yer so flipping-"

**"Full of yourself!" **Both of them yelled in sequence. The turtle brothers stood for a few moments in silence and glared at each other before Raph swung his hand like he was waving away an annoying fly and walked out of the room.

"Whateva fearless. I'm outta here."

"Good."

"Great!"

"Have fun!"

"I will!" Raph turned and glowered at his brother before exiting the room. Leo clenched his jaw, took a swig from the milk jug and put it back where it belonged before heading back towards the dojo. It was going to be a long day and there was no way he would make it through without a looong meditation.

* * *

Leo walked into the room to see Val already there, legs crossed indian style and arms on her thighs. He stopped and stared at her.

"Um...hey Val."

The cat lady opened her eyes and grinned. "Hey goody boy."

Leo sat beside her and raised and eye ridge. "What'cha doing?"

Val closed her eyes and let her smile disappear off her face. "Meditating. I hear it helps you think and well... I have a lot of stuff I need to figure out. So, you know, I though maybe I'd try it out."

Leo chuckled. "Well you're doing it wrong." Val slouched her shoulders and opened her eyes to roll them at the leader.

"Offff course I am."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Val gave a small smirk. "Oh nothin' goody boy. Show me what I'm not doing right."

Leo turned to face the girl and started adjusting her form. "Well you need to be sitting more like this, with your back a bit straighter and your arms rested more up here so you don't have to hold your shoulders so hunched back. Just relax, let your body just ease into the right position. It'll go there naturally if you let it."

Val snickered. "You? Telling me to relax? Funny. Remember yesterday when we went out to the Central park and skipped stones and walked among the living for a bit?"

"Hey I was so relaxed then!"

Val snorted. "Yea, right. As relaxed as a cat in water. And trust me, I know how that is. How could you have been relaxed when you were constantly jumping behind the bushes and into the trees and freaking out about someone seeing you? Or being afraid to let me skip stones cause you were terrified someone would hear us and find us?"

Leo furrowed his brow. "I skipping some stones!"

"After I dared you!"

Leo let a smile slip onto his face a chuckled. "I totally kicked your butt at it too."

Val punched him playfully on the shoulder and let out a sharp breath. "I so call a rematch on that!"

Leo chuckled. "Maybe. We'll see."

Val grinned. "So, about meditating?"

Leo's smile disappeared as he started to focus again. "Yea, here's how you start..."

* * *

Raphael punched a wall angrily and reopened the cut on his hands. He snarled and ignored the pain, hitting the wall again and again until his hands where covered in blood. He switched to kicking the brick wall when he heard the fluttering of wings sound somewhere above him. He turned to see Ari sitting above him on a ledge, looking down with large concerned eyes.

"What do ya want?" He snapped, turning his back to the wall and looking away. He heard the girl take off and land on another ledge in front of him, cocking her head leaning forward. Raphael gave a short snort and shook his head. "That's right. Ya don't talk. I keep forgettin'." The winged girl continued to stare at him with big eyes, making him squirm slightly. "What? Ya want ta know what's wrong? What's wrong is my older bro thinks he owns me, but he doesn't. He thinks he's so high and mighty and perfect. He's not. How is he better then me, jus' cause he's a bit older? How? I don't understand who he thinks he is ta order me around like Imma chess piece in his game of freakin' chess! Maybe if he'd pull his head out of his ass and see tha light of day he'd wake up and realize we don't need him to father us. He wasn't always like this, ya know..."

Ari nodded her head and scooted closer. She still was perched just out of reach, but it did make Raph feel a little better to have her seem so at ease with being near him.

"He...he used ta be cool. He'd practice wit da rest of us and not show off. He was always so humble. He was tha one that was always there fer us, ta hold us when we were upset or down. Then one day he jus'...he snapped. He changed. He became not one of us anymore, but better dan any of us. He became fearless. I don't know...he jus' gets me so mad. Ya know? I feel so frickin' angry at him at times and...jus' wish he was tha old Leo we grew up with. Then again, I've prolly changed a ton too..."

Ari nodded her head slowly and gave a small smile. Her eyes twinkled playfully, innocently. Raph gave a short laugh and smiled at her. "Thanks." He chuckled. "Yer a good listener."

Ari smiled, revealing paper white straight teeth and a marvelous toothy smile. Raph felt his smile spread. Ari spread her wings and was about to take off when Raph quickly added in his last say on things.

"Night Arianna. Sleep well."

Ari looked at him with a large smile that seemed to return the farwell and took off into the rafters above. Raphael watched her till she was out of sight, then shook his head and grinned.

"Girls."

* * *

Mickey rapped a short tune on Rory's door. The girl sat up in her bed and pulled her shirt up.

"Come in."

Mickey skipped in through the door and jumped onto Rory's bed, making her break out into a fit of laughter. He grinned at seeing her smile and rolled over on his back, fanning himself with large, overdone movements.

"Did it get hot out there or what?!" Rory chuckled and shook her head.

"More like awkward. I can't believe Raphael did that. When did you find out about it all?"

Mickey shrugged and rolled on his belly, starting to fidget with the pink covers on Rory's bed. "I have a bad habit of eavesdropping. I heard everything that went on and followed so I could get the whole scoop. Then I had to share it with someone, and Leo would've been a bad choice as you just saw, and you were asleep sooo-"

"...so you told Val."

Mickey shrugged and grinned. "Yep."

Rory laughed a bit and slapped the boy on the shoulder. "Punk."

"Yep!"

Rory shook her head and grinned. Mickey laughed again and bite the corner of his lip before sitting up in the bed and looking into Rory's eyes. "Hey...you want to go out and get some pizza sometime? Maybe hit the arcade or something...you know, take a chill day and relax."

Rory's smile disappeared off her face. She sighed and took the young turtle's hand in hers, running her fingers along the creases. "I sorry Mickey I can't. I like you. I do. But...I can't go out with you."

Mickey took his hand back and stared at her. "Wait, why?"

Rory took a deep breath in. "I have a responsibility to my group and to everyone out there that TGRI has affected to get the information of that company known. Until then, I really cannot have any distractions. I'm sorry."

Mickey looked down at his feet and sighed, his face displaying obvious disappointment. "Yea...ok. Makes sense I guess..."

In the background and explosion sounded. Both mutants were on the their feet and out the door within seconds.

* * *

The group all got to the living room at about the same time, finding it to be flooded with a sea of black foot ninjas and gangsters with purple dragon tattoos. Raphael cracked his knuckles and grinned.

"Oh yea, action. Just what the doctor ordered." A group on ninjas ran towards him, but he easily took them out with a few kicks and punches. Leo did a back handspring and landed out of the way of a wave of hits before taking out his twin katanas and slashing away. Across the room Val dug her teeth into one gangsters shoulder and kicked another with her clawed feet. Arianna grabbed a man off Raphael and took off with him, dropping him when she got high enough and then swooping down to get another. Faye ran up the stairs from a group of men that were all defeated with a swing of Donny's bow staff. Mickey helped defend Rory, who tried her best to fight but lacked any real training. Splinter stood at the top of the stairs throwing ninja stars at anyone who came near.

"There's too many of them!" Leo called, throwing one across the room. "We need to get out!"

"I have an idea. Just...be ready to run." Rory yelled back. Val stopped fighting for a moment to turn her head and growl at her friend.

"Rory, don't you da-"

Before she could finished all the foot ninjas and gangsters in the room began to float. Rory's eyes turned completely gray, her hair floating madly around her.

Leo paused to stare, before waving his hands at his brothers. "Guys get out of here. Donny, Raph, help Splinter. Girls come with me. Mickey, grab her and let's go!" All obeyed, but as soon as Mickey touched Rory she crumpled in his arms and fainted. It started to rain foot ninjas and gangsters, though once they hit the ground they didn't get back up any faster then the boys could make it out of the room and down the sewers.

Once at a safe distance away they stopped to take a breather.

"Where do we go now?" Faye asked, eyes wide with fear.

Leo panted and laid a hand on her shoulder, standing up to look at everyone with a large frown. "The only place we have left to go."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note; Hey just a warning- a few bloody scenes to follow. Nothing super bad but there is a little bit. Also, I've only ever written one fight scene before, and it wasn't as long as this one, so just hold in with me! Oh and please R&R! Thank you! Enjoy! :3**

**Chapter 7**

The way to April's house wasn't as straight and narrow as Leo had thought it would be. The sewers were crawling with purple dragons and Foot ninjas and they had to fight for every step to get out of the sewer.

"There's the sewer cap!" Mickey cried out, pointing about 10 feet away from Leo, who lead the group. A large purple dragon charged Leo, who shifted position and his feet crossed, left in front of right. He spun on his left foot, the right coming up and out, catching his opponent squarely in the jaw. The man fell over and Leo jumped over him, attacking the Foot ninja who took his place. Behind him Mickey called out a move to Donny, who through a fist through a short Foot ninja's abdomen. Donny sprinted and jumped over a tall purple dragon member and into the circle that had formed around his little brother. Mickey used his momentum to swing his brother around and throw him into another large gangster. A punch aimed for the youngest turtle's head missing by barely a hair while Mickey reached up and used the punch to throw the man over his shoulder and into Donny's perfectly aimed kick.

Val extended her claws while linking hands with a smaller Foot ninja, who screamed in pain. She grinned and let him go, laughing as he stumbled into a row of ninjas behind him. She dropped low to the ground to doge a hit from behind and let the man hit the new attacker in front of her. She hit the man behind her with a swift kick to his crotch while sending a punch into the man's throat in front of her, making sure he could tell her hands where lethal weapons. A man came up and bare hugged her from behind. She squirmed for a bit, desperate to get out when she latched her teeth into the man's thick arms. He screamed and let her go, earning him a kick in the groin and and punch to his adams apple. She ran her tongue down her teeth and licked away the blood, smiling.

Across the room Raphael loudly laughed as he chucked one purple dragon into a dozen Foot ninjas. Behind him and punch connected with his lower back and Raphael rolled around it, ignoring the pain, and hitting his head against the other man's nose. He felt a kick coming behind him and he jumped to the side, raming the man he had just head butted into the guy who just tried to kick him. A group of five circled around him, making his smile grow.

"Bring it!" He yelled, throwing a round house kick to down any of them not quick enough on their feet. He knocked down 3 but missed 2. One of them took ahold of his foot and threw the hothead turtle, who didn't fight the throw at all. He fell to the ground and rolled back to his feet, seemily not harmed. "That all ya got?" He snarled, pulling out his sais. The man before him disappeared as Ari swooped down and dropped a giant piece of loose concrete on his head. Raph smiled up at her and bent his knees, narrowly avoiding and oncoming hit. He grabbed the man's hand and forced it back on the guy so that his attacker was staring at the palm of his hand. Raph dug his sais into two pressue points on the back of the mans hand and watched as the guy fell to the floor in pain. Raph raised his foot with a sour smile and curb stomped his victim. Blood splattered up his leg, spreading his grin further.

"Was that necessary?" Leo grumped from across the room, running his arm up under a purple dragons ribs and using his entire body to put more force into the hit. Raph laughed like a mad man.

"Absolutely!"

"Dude, we need to get Rory outta here!" Mickey called, sticking his hand out in front of him to poke a Foot ninja in the eyes and sending the man screaming in pain.

Leo reached out a hand to Donny and jumped over his brother's head, landing on an attacker behind his younger brother. "Make a beeline for the sewers cap! Me and Raph will protect the flank!"

The group ran towards the exit, Donny standing by to help everyone up the long stairs. Once everyone was up he looked back at his two brothers who still were fighting behind everyone.

"Everyone's up! Run!" He screamed. Leo heaved his weight around his own body, cross stepping to make sure the kick landed perfectly.

"You first." He grunted at Raph. His younger brother stuck a sai through a purple dragon's thigh and kicked the man to the ground.

"Don't think so fearless!"

Leo sighed. "Fine on the count of three. One..." Leo caught the bandana of a Foot ninja's outfit and yanked it back in the opposite direction of his kick.

"Two.." Raph grunted, tripping a purple dragon into the Foot ninja Leo had in his grasp.

"Three!" Leo let go of the Foot ninja and let the two attackers fall into each other. Both him and Raph sprinted to the sewers cap and rushed up the ladder, Leo making it first and Raphael close behind him. After getting out Leo held a hand down to Raph and swung him out of the sewers. Raphael close the sewer lid and flopped onto the ground, soon followed by Leo, both breathing heavily. Donny ran to their side with a worried look.

"You guys ok?"

Leo's chest heaved as he rocked his head to face Raphael. Raphael looked back at him and started laughing. Before long, the leader joined in till they both hooted in laughter and rolled around on the ground. Val leaned against a wall in the background and scrunched her nose.

"What's so funny?"

Mickey shrugged. "Beats me."

Leo wiped a tear from his eyes an laid a hand on Raphael's stomach. "Good fighting lil brother." Raph closed his eyes and grinned.

"Same ta ya, fearless."

"Hate to break this moment but...where are we going?" Looking down at them was Faye, her face twisted in confusion. Leo jumped to his feet and brushed himself off.

"Follow me." He smiled, heading off in front of the group. Raph's smile disappeared as he rolled to his feet and followed beside Val.

Above them Ari flew, making sure the area was safe. She closed her eyes and felt the cool air rush over her. A smile eased over her young face. The worst had to be over...right?

* * *

"Are you sure you're ok?" April asked again, ushering the guys and their friends into her story and up the stairs to her apartment.

"We're fine April. Just in need of a place to rest." Splinter laid a hand on the old friend's shoulder and smiled. "We might also require minor medical assistance. Nothing more then what we can handle, I guarantee.." April smiled nervously and opened the door to her house.

"So who are your...uh...friends?" The guys headed in, Mickey first carrying a still passed out Rory over his shoulder. Ari was still nowhere to be found but Val insisted she's still show up.

The cat lady stopped in the doorway and held out a hand to the redhead. "Name's Valentina, but I go by Val. The passed out idiot is Rory, the tall fish girl is Faye, and later to come tonight is a winged human called Arianna, or Ari. Nice to meet you?..."

"A-April. April O'Neil."

Val shook April's hand and headed into the house, standing next Leo. Mickey laid Rory on the couch and bent down next to her. The blue clad turtle laid a hand on his younger brother's shoulder.

"The most you can do to help her right now is get some sleep." He sai. Val huffed behind him.

"She's fine. This isn't the first time she's passed out by pushing herself too far. Just give her some time. She'll wake up." For once, Mickey didn't say a word.

Raphael rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck. "Well Imma hit the sack. Night bros."

Val looked back at Raph and nodded her head. "Me too. See you guys tomorrow morning.

Leo bent down beside Mickey. In the background Faye could be heard asking April if she could sleep in the bath tub.

"Yes, but I don't quite understand why..."

"Don't ask. I'll explain later." Donny laughed. They all could be heard exiting the room. With Splinter already headed out to bed almost as soon as they got there, Leo, Mickey and a passed out Rory were the only ones left in the living room. Leo sighed.

"I'm going to bed Mickey...be sure and get some sleep."

Mickey nodded his head and curled up on the end of the couch with Rory. Leo gave a small half smile before exiting the room.

"Night Mickey. Good luck." He whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Rory woke up, her head screaming bloody murder at her. Her entire body ached, head to toe. She felt like she'd been hit by a semi truck. She squirmed a bit before noticing a green arm wrapped around her body and cradling her snugly. She tilted her head slightly to see Mickey round face laid on her shoulder, sound asleep. Huge purple bags under his closed eyes indicated a lack of sleep. She smiled and rolled over to face him, burying her head farther into his chest and sighed. She felt a small laugh as his breathing was interrupted and looked up to stare into his big blue eyes.

"I thought you were asleep." she whispered, sitting up and blushing. Mickey sat up beside her and rubbed his eyes, grinning sleepily.

"Nah. I didn't sleep at wink last night, though I was trying just now."

Rory cocked her head. "why didn't you sleep?"

Mickey rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. "I was worried about you..." Mickey took ahold of Rory's hand and ran his hands around them. "I know you don't want to date or anything, at least not yet, but I still care for you."

Rory blushed and looked away, trying to keep the grin of her face. "Where are we?" she asked, changing subjects.

Mickey grinned. "April's house. She's a friend of ours. She's a news reporter, and a good one, so that's why her apartment is so big..."

"Wait... A news reporter?" Rory's face twisted into a look of hope. Mickey scrunched his face in confusion.

"Yea but why is that impor-"

"Oh Mickey... That's just... That's perfect!" Rory pulled Mickey forward in a hug and kissed him lightly on his cheek. She quickly pulled back after the realization hit, her entire face flushing red.

"I... Um... I'll be right back."

Mickey laughed, his blue eyes alive and smiling. "Whatever you say dudette..." he sank in his seat and closed his eyes as she ran out, still grinning. "Whatever you say..."

* * *

April stood in her shop downstairs, running a rag down over a set of china as Rory ran down the steps.

"April! Right?" April turned to face the girl with a smile, though her eyes shone with confusion.

"Um yes? And you must be Rory. Nice to meet you. Are you ok? You came in passed out last night and Mickey sure was worried about you."

Rory blushed and pushed back a strand of her black hair behind her ear, smiling.

"Yea, I'm fine. Just have a really bad headache and I'm a bit sore, bu-"

"I have some Advil or Midol if you need..." The redhead put down the the china, walked over to a nearby cupboard and started fingering though the medication.

"No, I'm fine." Rory chuckled to herself and smiled. "But I do have a question for you... April...you're a news reporter right?"

April closed the cupboard door and turned around, eye brows furrowed. "Yes?"

Rory's grin spread."Could I ask a favor from you?..."

* * *

"Well maybe if you'd just control you're temper, Raph-a-el, this situation wouldn't be half as bad as it's become!"

"Maybe if ya'd stop playin' fearless leader, Le-o-nar-do, workin' with ya might be a tad bit nicer then eatin' a bucket of nails!"

"My sons, please! This is nor the time or the place."

Both the brothers gave each other a glare before Leo faced his sensi and bowed deeply. "Yes sensi." Raph snarled and rolled his eyes. Grabbing his trench coat and he threw open the door and stormed out. Faye walked in the room to see Leo's angry face.

"Did I miss something?" She asked innocently. Leo stormed past her and up the stairs to the roof.

"Nothing." He grouched, heading up. Faye turned to face Donny and scrunched her eye brows together. Donny got up from his place at the table and took the aquatic girl's hand in his.

"Don't ask." He chuckled. He looked up and blushed at the sight of Faye's grin. "If you're ready, I have an idea for a...uh...well..."

"A date?" Faye finished, giggling. "I'm ready." Donny let a soft chuckle escape his lips and shook his head.

"Good. Follow me." Faye linked her arm into Donny's and followed him out of the room and down the stairs.

April stood at the bottom of the stairs with a smile on her face. "Door to the basement room is over there." She said, pointing to a door behind a book shelf.

Faye leaned into Donny and stuck her soft lips up against his ear. "What is it we're doing for you date?"

Donny grinned down at her. "You'll see...well not see but...well you know..." The purple clad turtle sighed and ran a hand down his face. "I'm sorry Faye I...I really need to get better at this..."

Faye giggled and covered her mouth with her free hand. "I think it's cute."

"Yes. Yes, uh well..." Faye giggled again, causing Donny's blush to deepen. He pushed the bookshelf to the side and opened the door, waiting on the side to let Faye through. "After you."

Faye walked through the way and made her way down the stairs with ease, Donatello following closely just in case. Mickey waited at the entrance of the room and grinned cheekily as the couple entered. He was wearing a tuxedo, making Donatello wonder where in the world her had found the thing in the first place, and how it was he had managed to get it on.

"Your seats." Mickey ran forward and pulled out the two seats that were positioned around a small black table in the center of the room. The room was a small size, and the lighting was made up of a few candles placed here and there, which helped with the dusty smell that floated in the air. Donny knew it wasn't the most romantic thing ever, but it was the best he could do on such short, abrupt notice. Faye sat down, Donny pushing her in before he too took his seat. I front of them two tall glasses of water waited.

"I'll be your chef/ server today. Say anything you'd like and I'm sure I can fix it."

Faye chuckled and looked up at the youngest. "Do you know how to make a Consommé?"

Mickey's face dropped into a look of confusion. "A...wha?"

Donny slapped his face. " It's a type of clear soup made from richly flavored stock or bouillon that has been clarified. "

"Has been...wa?"

Faye giggled. "I was just teasing you Mickey. Can you make a vegetarian soup?"

"Yep." Mickey grinned. Don gave a half smile and looked at Faye.

"You're a vegetarian?" Faye nodded, her smile briefly disappearing.

"Is this a problem?"

Donny lifted his hands up and shook his head. "No, no not at all. I just didn't know. That's interesting." He turned to his younger brother with a little chuckle. "I'll have the same as her."

"Anything else to drink" The youngest asked. Donny looked at Faye, who shook her head no, and then copied her.

"No, we're good."Mickey nodded his head and left the room quickly, shutting the door softly behind him. Donny turned to Faye and smiled.

"So...uh...have you been on a date before?"

Faye laughed. "Oh yea, totally. Had a date with the mutant frog man next door to my fish tank."

Donny's face fell. "Oh really?"

Faye rolled her eyes. "No, I'm just joking. I've never been on a date before, but I've also never liked anyone before."

Donny blushed and played with the ice in his drink. "Me either. But that's probably rather obvious..."

Faye reached out her hand and Don let his creep up to take a hold of it. "I think it's cute, all the trouble you're going to to set this up." She said, smiling.

"It's not trouble at all. Not for someone like you." Faye's smile spread as she chuckled a bit. Donny closed his eyes and let out an embarrassed chuckle. "That was kind of cheasy, wasn't it?" Faye nodded her head and continued to giggle. "I'm sorry Faye, I'm not the best at th-"

Faye leaned in and pecked the turtle on the lips. He stopped there in shock, stuttering helplessly and turned tomato red. Faye giggled and sat back in her seat.

"I like you Donny. And I don't care if you're the most romantic person or not."  
Donny couldn't help but smile through his blush. "I-I..." the turtle sighed and relaxed in his seat. "Thank you."  
Faye giggled. "Your welcome."  
"The food is served!" Mickey announced, prancing into the room with pride. "Bon appetite!"

* * *

Raphael punched and kicked blindly at the air, but stayed in the same general space on April's apartment roof. It was still daylight outside and, though he was still angry, he wasn't stupid enough to get spotted.  
He clenched his sais in his hands and swung them back and forth in the air, his hard breathing forming a mist in the cool morning air. He felt sweat start to trickle down his face, hot and steamy, and stopped for a moment to catch his breath. He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw, squeezing his sais in his hands and breathing heavily. The sound of footsteps behind him made him tense. He stopped breathing for a moment and listened. The person behind him took a single step closer. Raph tensed his body and turned around, tackling the figure to the ground and pinning them there.  
"Why are ya followin'...oh. Ari."  
Beneath him Ari laid, wide eyed and breathing quickly. Ralph mentally kicked himself as he rolled off the girl.  
"Ari I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was y-"  
Ari spread her wings and took off into the sky, landing a good 10 feet away on a building above. Raphael slapped a hand against his head and sighed.  
"And now I scared ya away. Great. Jus' great." The hothead kicked a nearby ledge and clenched his jaw. "Guess I'm mister screw the world over, ain't I?! Can't do nothing 'fore someone points out my every mistake and shoves it back in my freakin' face!" Ari sat on the ledge, relaxing a bit as she watched the turtle rant below her. Every once in awhile he'd look up and see her sitting there listening, nodding her head and just...understanding. He stopped mid sentence and gave a small smirk.  
"Do ya actually care or are ya just enjoyin' tha free entertainment?"  
At gave a small smile but didn't move from her spot. Raphael frowned.  
"Scared ya that bad, eh? I'm real sorry Ari I shoulda looked 'fore I lept."  
Ari smiled and shrugged her shoulders. She flew down and landed on the opposite side of the roof and gestured towards the door.  
Raphael smirked and walked over to it, holding it open and standing aside. "Lady's first." Ari shook her head and popped open her wings, disappearing into the gray sky above.  
Ralph frowned and opened the door, heading inside alone.

* * *

" Up next; is it possible that TGRI is continuing their experimentation, only this time moving on to test their theories on human test subjects? TGRI exposed; coming next."

Rory sat on the couch, a huge grin spread across her face. "I...I can't believe we finally did it. We've got them. We won." Mickey sat down on the couch next to her and smiled, opening his mouth to say something when Val interrupted him by jumping over the couch and landing between the turtle and her friend.

"Finally! We can move on with our lives! About time."

"Moving on will be good for all of us." Leo leaned up against the wall behind the couch and threw the apple in his hand backwards, it finding its way to the trash can perfectly. A grin spread across Val's face. She jumped to her feet and turned to face the group in the living room.

"I think we should celebrate. Who wants to come with me to go get a movie?"

"I think I'll skip out. I'm still sore and besides, I plan on going to bed right about now." Rory got up off the couch and made her way into the room she shared with the girls.

"Donny and Val are still downstairs, probably sucking face and Raph's still in one of his funks, so I think I'm going plug in the xbox and play my new game. Sorry dudette." Mickey rolled over to the TV and started to go through the mass of cords.

"Leo?" Val looked at the leader with big green eyes, her face sliding into a pout.

Leo furrowed his eye ridges. "I don't know Val..."

"I'll go." Splinter stepped forward and through a gray coat over his shoulders. He grabbed a black rimmed hat and put it on his head.

"S-Sensi?" Leo said, obviously confused. Splinter turned around and laid both hands on his cane patiently.

"I haven't gotten out in far too long, my son. Getting some fresh air, as long as we are careful, isn't a bad idea."

Leo sighed and put on another one of the coats and matching hats. "I guess I'll go too. Just to make sure everything goes ok. We'll be back soon."

"Have fun!" April called in the background as they exited the house.

"Yea..." The oldest grumbled under his breath. "Fun."

* * *

"Oh my gosh Splinter. I never would have guessed you even knew half of those movies!"

Splinter laughed, his voice low and steady. "Michelangelo has been very sure to 'keep me up on the Jones'' or something like that."

"Will you guys please keep it down. We don't want to draw any attention to ourselves."

Val slapped Leo's shoulder and laughed. "Calm down goody boy. I think we'd stick out more if we weren't loud."

Splinter looked around, then nodded with a shrug. "I'm afraid she's right my son. It seems being louder is more normal then claming up."

Suddenly a white van passed by the group, taking a sharp corner into an alleyway right behind them. A group of men jumped out and walked towards the group. Leo looked around. Where had all the civilians gone? How had they become the only ones around?

"Who are you?" Val extended her claw and hissed. The men ignored her completely and went straight for Splinter. Leo jumped in fron of them and took out his twin swords.

"I don't think so." He growled. Another dozen men jumped out of the car and approached. Leo stuck his sword out threateningly. "One more step and this is a fight."

The men ignored him and pressed forward. Leo slide his left back foot back into his Kami and stuck his right hand up in a punch, knocking one guy down right away. Before he knew it he was so thoroughly swarmed by men he could barely move. He heard Val struggle in the background and scream curses at the men.

"They're taking Splinter!" She yelled. There was a sound of brakes screeching away and the men holding down Leo stood up and ran in separate directions.  
Leo jumped off the ground, feeling his body scream in protest, and ran to a bloodied Val who laid on the ground.

"Where is he?" He asked, not offering her a hand up. "Where is he? Where is Splinter?" Val spit out a mouthful of blood and warily got to her feet. She looked into the distance as a few drops began to leak from the sky.

"They have him. They've got Splinter."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

April paced back and forth by the door, biting at her nails.  
"Where are they? They should be back by now! What if they're in trouble or they got jumped or something...I shouldn't have ever leaked that information Rory gave me. They probably already have all our names on kill lists!"  
Raph let out a sharp breath. "April, chill. Jeez. They're fine, they probably are one their way home right now and yer jus' worrin' bout nothin'."  
April stopped pacing to stare at the only turtle still awake. When she came home Donny and Faye had made their way up from the basement and were fast asleep in each others arms on the couch. Everyone else had been asleep for a long time.  
"They've been gone for way to long. Leo would have hurried them home as soon as he could. Something just doesn't feel right..." Raph started to talk when the door opened behind April and Leo and Val came in, Val's fur stained with red and matted and Leo's reptile skin tinted with blood. April and Raph froze and stared at the pair for a good few seconds before April nearly jumped out of her skin to help them.  
"OhmygoshIknewityougotjumpedI should'vestayedquietI'msosorryareyouok?!"  
The noise woke up the pair of love birds on the couch up. Donny patted on the seat next to him, scooting Faye over closer to make room for the beaten down two. Raph followed from his deemed safe distance, his face colored with concern melted with anger.  
"Where is Splinter?" He asked harshly.  
Leo clenched his jaw and looked away. "They took him. Over whelmed us with numbers and just...took him."  
"We fought our way home. Every time we passes an alleyway another group attacked us. The roofs were full of Foot ninjas and purple dragons and-"  
"They...took him? Master Splinter?" Raphael clutched his fists, his voice getting steadily louder. "How could you just let them _take Master Splinter?!_ Huh? Fearless? Not so perfect now are we? Damnit!"  
Leo stood to his feet, him and Raphael now nose to nose. "It wasn't my fault. You think I just let them take him?! That I didn't try to fight and try to stop them? That I didn't try and track them down? That I didn't try to follow them?"  
"That's just it, oh fearless leader. Ya _tried_. But what does that amount to? Splinter still is lost, even if ya tried."  
"Do not blame this on me. This was not my fault. If we hadn't left in the first place like I had said, Splinter would still be here." Both Leo and Raph looked at Val at the same time, glare on both their faces.  
Val stood to her feet and threw her arms out to her side. "Oh so now you're blaming me? Cause you just have to have someone to blame, right?"  
"This is a waste of my time. I'm goin' ta find Splinter."  
"Raph don't." Leo put a hand on Raphael shoulder to stop him. "You'll get caught too. WE need a plan, and you know it."  
"Let go of my shoulder Leo."  
"Where are you planning on going Raph? We don't even know where to start."  
"Leo..." Raphael's voice dropped to a dangerous level. His older brother released him and the hothead stormed up the stairs and to the roof above.  
"What's our plan? We need a place to start." Val got up from the couch and stepped towards Leo, who put his hand out to stop her.  
"You need to just stay away from me. I don't want to see; not now not ever again. Am I clear?"  
Val laughed. "That's a bit dramatic, don't you think-"  
"No, I don't." Leo faced the girl and jabbed a finger at her. "This is all your fault. You had the idea to go out, and even though I told you it wasn't safe, you choose to ignore me. And now me and my brother's have to clean up the mess that you made."  
"what, so you want me to just leave?!" Val hissed, ears laying back on her head and hair raising up along her back.  
Leo tilted his head. "Yes." He spat.  
Val flipped over the couch and opened the door to the apartment. "Fine." She hissed back, before slamming the door behind her and making her way out into the darkness.

* * *

Raphael was too mad to even explode at the air in front of him like he normally did. Instead he just sat against a brick wall on the building next to April's, feeling hot angry tears slide down his face. He clenched his jaw and his fists and closed his eyes, sighing and calming his uneven breathing. He hit his head against the wall.  
"Damnit." He said, his rough voice barely audible. "Dam this whole situation." He felt a new wave of tears overcome him and bent his head. His hands covered his neck as the hot angry tears rained down to match the cry of the sky above. He heard a flutter of wings and the landing of dainty feet about 10 feet to his right, but he didn't bother to look up.  
"If ya here ta try and brighten my mood, then yer a bit late toots. Splinter...tha old man's been taken. There ain't no cheering up any of us till we find 'im. so don't waste yer time." Raphael knew he shouldn't snap at the young girl, but he felt he had no control. Over anything.  
Ari landed above him on the wall and spread her wings out wide, covering him from the rain. Raphael noticed the lack of water pouring down on him and looked up to see Ari's worried face looking down.  
"Ya don't have ta do that." He said, sitting back and wipping away the tears. Ari didn't move from her spot, but just cocked her head to the side and gave him a small half smile. Raph let out a soft chuckle, but then shook his head and clenched his jaw.  
"No. Everything is not ok. And it won't be without Splinter. Ya don't understand. Ya don't have a dad or a mom or whateva. Ya don't get it." Raph stood to his feet and looked up at the girl, raising his voice. "In fact, no one gets it. No one. No one really understands, no matter what they've been through. And you know what? No one gives a shit either. Why should anyone care for a bad tempered ugly ass mutant turtle like me. My brother's don't even get it. No one does. And no one gives a shit either. No one cares." Raph leaned against the wall and looked downwards, fists formed in small balls by his sides. He closed his eyes. The rain above him began to fall on his head again. Ari was no longer up there helping him. She too had left him. Or so he thought as he bite his tongue in his mouth. Suddenly he felt soft hands run over his and he opened his eyes to see Ari standing not an inch from him. Her big blue eyes were even more beautiful up close and he noticed she had the lightest brown flakes sprinkled across her rosey red cheeks. Her face was small, but carried so much emotion. She gave him a breathtaking little smile and her shaped pink lips cracked open to reveal a voice as sweet as honey.  
"I do."  
Raphael blinked in suprise. Had he heard that right? "What?" He said, perhaps a bit too harshly. Ari winced at the force in his voice and froze in her place. He say her chest start to move rapidly up and down as her breathing quickened.  
"I-I care." She said, biting her lip. "Raphael, I care. I love you."  
Raphael froze in his place, feeling the rain beating down harder and harder with every second. His mind raced for what to say. What could he say? He stumbled for words when he pulled Ari's slim, tall body in hug and did something he thought meant more then anything he could say. His lips connected with her and he felt her tense momentarily before relaxing into the kiss. She tilted her head to get a better angle and shifted her body to get closer to the red clad turtle. It felt like an eternity before the two separated and leaned their heads against each other. Raphael let out a small laugh, which Ari echoed. Her voice was young and delicate, dainty like the rest of hers. Before they knew it they were both laughing despite the rain and rubbing noses, clinging to each other to keep warm. Raphael looked into Ari's big blue eyes and stopped laughing, his face growing serious.  
"Arianna?" The bird girl amiled and nodded her head. Raph ran a hand down the side of her face.  
"I love you too." The girl's smile widened as their lips met once more, just as passionately as the first time.

* * *

Rory slept in her room, blissfully unaware of the drama happening outside her door until Faye burst in and sat on her legs, waking her up.  
"Rory, Rory! You have to get up!"  
Rory rolled over and looked at the clock. Once seeing the time she pulled a pillow over her head and rolled back around. "Faye, it's 3 am. I'm not getting up."  
Faye got to her feet and bounced up and down on the bed. "It's important Rory! Get up!" Rory chucked a pillow at her friend and groaned.  
"More important then the 'invention of smores'?" She asked sarcastically.  
Faye landed on the bed and crossed her arms. "Yes! Splinter was kidnapped!" Rory threw her covers off and sat up in her bed.  
"What?!"  
"I told you it was important!" Rory rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sighed.  
"This is not good. What happened?"  
Faye's eyes were the size of saucers as she spat out the story faster then Rory could follow. "RemeberhowValtookLeoandSplin teroutforawalktheyranintoTGR IpeopleandtheytookSplinterwh osenowmissingandnooneknowswh ereshesgoneandnowValismissin gaswellcauseherandLeogotinah ugefigh-"  
"Slow down!" Rory shook her head and got out of bed, throwing a silk robe over her bare body. "Where are the guys? What are they up to?"  
Faye took Rory's hand and rushed out of the room. "They're trying to figure out what to do next. Follow me!"

* * *

Leo, Donny and Mickey stood around the table in April's dining room, April pacing back and forth in the background. Mickey looked back at her and walked over to stop her pacing.  
"Hey April do you happen to have any pizza? Calms the nerves..."  
April nodded her head, thankful for the distraction and made her way to the kitchen.  
First we need to find out where they've taken him. We can't do anything without finding that out." Donny reasoned, running a hand down his tired face.  
"First we need to find out who actually took him actually." Mickey trew in, going back over to the table. "Leads Leo?"  
Leo bite his lip and looked away. "I couldn't see anything." He mumbled. His breath quickened as he felt a knote of guilt bundle up in his stomach. "Raphael was right. It is my fault..."  
"Now is not the time to be blaming people. We need to fix this. "Donny looked at his older brother and sighed. "Leo, we need your head in the game here."  
Leo nodded his head and stood up straight. "Yea...yea ok. We should start by-"  
"Ya should see this." Raphael walked in through the door soaking wet with Ari right behind him. She paused in the doorway and looked around, taking in the new surrounding. Raphael handed a note to Donny, who read it a passed it onto Leo. Mickey read from Leo's shoulder, his face dropping. Leo smiled.  
"They're offering a trade." He said with a little laugh. "We can get Splinter back." Mickey cleared his throat, everyone looking at him with confusion.  
"Yea, uh...Rory's not gonna like that one dude..."  
"I'm not going to like what?" Rory stood, hands on hips in a pink silk robe at the boys from the doorway of her room, her gray eyes hard. Mickey met her in the doorway and grinned nervously.  
"We can get Splinter back." He said. Rory's face lit up.  
"Really? How?" The entire room went quiet.

**Author's note; Well how do you guys like it so far? :3 Please do R&R! There's still quite a few chapters to come, so hang in there! Hope you like it! :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"That's ridiculous. I'm not doing it. Not going to happen. Sorry."

Mickey ran to stand in front of Rory, gently laying his hands on her shoulders. "But this is Splinter we're talking about! The guy who raised me! How can you say no!?"  
Rory put her hands on her hips. "Like this; no." She shoved past Mickey and continued her way to her room."Besides what makes you think that if the TGRI info is taken back they'll actually give him back? Hm?" Rory paused in the doorway and faced the turtles.  
"She's got a point..." Donny shrugged from across the room, earning him a glare from his oldest brother.  
"We can try." Leo snapped.  
"Ain't ya done enough tryin' fer one day, fearless? I think it's time we take action and do somethin'." Raphael cracked his knuckles and leaned against the table.  
"If you want to go get yourself killed, be my guest." Leo snapped.  
"Leo's right, Raph. If they over powered Leo and Val you know they're good. Besides, where would you start? We have no idea where they could be hiding him."  
"It couldn't be too hard ya find them." Raph grumbled before turning to his older brother with a glare. "And Leo? Kiss my a-" Ari put a hand over the turtles mouth and gave him a concerned look. Raph yanked his head away and looked down. "Yea, whateva."  
Mickey turned to Rory with a pout and put a hand on her shoulder.  
"Please Rory? A life or information?"  
"Mickey this information will save hundreds of lives! Don't you think your father would want that?"  
"We don't need yer approval." Raphael snarled. "April's the only one really relevant here."  
Rory glared at the turtle. "You tell without my consent I leave."  
"So?"  
"So if I leave we all do. Including Ari."  
Raphael clenched his jaw. "Not if she doesn't want to. And I think she'd rather stay here, right Ari?"  
"No, she'd come with me. I'm the one who kept her safe all these years. She just met you. Isn't that Ari?"  
"Well she loves me."  
"She loves me too!"  
"Not in the same way as me!" Both heads turned around to face the young bird girl, saying in perfect harmony, "Ari!?"  
Ari's face was pale as snow as she looked between the two. Her breathing quickened as a tear slide down her cheek. Raphael's face twisted into a look of concern.  
"Ari, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell..."  
Rory nodded her head and put out a hand to comfort her. "We got carried away."  
The two took a step towards the girl, getting sent flying back across the room as she snapped out her wings and ran to the roof.  
"Ari! Wait!" Both Raphael and Rory said. They looked at each other and said together, "This is your fault!"  
Raph snarled and grabbed his sais, running towards Ari.  
"Where are you going?! Raph we need you here!" Leo shouted. His brother turned and glared at him.  
"If I stay here one more minute, I will kill 'er!" He pointed to Rory and, with a last glare, went running up the stairs. Mickey gave Rory a look of disbelief.  
"We saved you. Can't you return the favor?" Rory's stormy eyes softened. She slide a hand down her face and sighed."Fine. I don't like it... But fine."  
Mickey tackled the girl with a hug. "Thank you!" he grinned.  
"About time." Leo glared at rory and started to walk down stairs. "I'll let April know."  
Donny shook his head with a sigh and walked over to the bathroom. "I'm going to tell Faye the plan. She'll want to know what's going on."The door behind him closed softly, leaving only Micky and Rory still in the room. Rory sighed and walked the rest of the way into her room, quickly joined by the youngest turtle. She sat on the bed and raised an eyebrow at him.  
"I told you it's fine... So what do you want?" Mickey half smile and sat down next to Rory.  
"Remember how you kissed me on the cheek before you rushed off to ask April about the TGRI info? Well now you kinda got me all twisted on where you and I stand... On where we are. Are... Are we... You know?.."  
Rory put her hands over her eyes and flopped on the bed.  
"Can I sleep before I answer that question?" she asked. Mickey's shoulders drooped.  
"Yea... Ok." he got up and walked out of the room, letting the door swing shut behind him.

* * *

A building, tall and empirical, stood pridefully in the cool mist of the oncoming morning. Two burley men waited at its front door, the only entryway that Val had yet to find. A dragon, long sleek and purple, coiled around each mans' chest and up to the sides if their necks as if it were trying to eat them.  
-this is the place- The thought running long sharp claws through her thick longish fur on the top of her head. She sighed, stood up from behind the trash can she had been hiding behind and dusted herself off. - here goes nothing-  
She approached the men, seeing them tense instantly and rack their eyes up and down her. The faint smell of antiseptic almost made Val stop in her tracks, but she shook the thought away an continued onward till she was standing only a few feet away. She held her hands out, palms up, with a smirk.  
"Well what're you waiting for?" she laughed. "I surrender."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"The information previously released on TGRI has just been proven false by a series of records found in-..."

Rory clicked the TV off and clenched her jaw.

"Great. Just perfect. Good job hothead." The girl paced up and down the hallway in front of the door and ran long fingers through her dark hair. Her gray eyes flickered back and forth from the door to the red-clad turtle who sat at the table and shoved another spoonful of cereal into his mouth. Big black bags ran in circles under his glazed over amber eyes. He clenched his fists by his sides and closed his eyes, starting to breathe deeply and slowly.

"It ain't my fault ya scared her off, Miss perfect."

"Excuse me?"

Raphael jumped out of his seat and stood only inches from the short young girl, staring right into her hard eyes. The light freckles under her nose seemed to set her face on fire. "Ya heard what I said princess." Raphael growled. Mickey jumped up from his seat in the living room and tried to squeeze between the two without much success.

"Hey, we're all friends here, right dudes? And besides, if we don't work together then how will we ever find Ari or Splinter? Joint effort dudes, ever heard of it?"

Raphael shoved Rory and few feet away and rolled his neck, making his way tensely back to his seat. "Whateva. I'll deal with ya later."

Suddenly the door behind Rory flew open.

"Miss me?" Val smiled, the ends of her fur burnt and a few strands still of fire. Slung over her back was a passed out torn up Splinter. Immediately Leo rushed her and slide his father off her back covering himself in blood. His eyes widened. Val saw his expression and smiled weakly.

"Don't worry goody boy. That's mine, not his." Leo passed Splinter to Raph, who laid their master on the couch carefully while Leo wrapped his arm around Val to support her and walk her to the couch. She sat down with a wince and bent down to reveal her skin splitting in a huge gash down her back. The bleeding ,for the most part at least, had seemed to stop, showing nothing but the meat of her torn up back in a deep red. Donny was at her side in the blink of an eye, first aide kit by his side.

"What the hell did you do? Brawl with an angry gorilla holding a chainsaw? You have bruises around your waist and neck that should not be humanly possible..."

Val snorted and yanked away weakly. "I'm fine, just a flesh wound. Pay attention to your Sensi. He's the one passed out." Donny shrugged and moved on the look at his father. Leo sat down across from her and next to his sensi, cocking his head curiously.

"How did you-"

"I don't kiss and tell." Val chuckled. Her face grew suddenly solemn. "Besides, you were right. It was my fault that your father got taken. Therefore it was my responsibility to get him back. So I did just tha- gaa!" The cat girl leaned over and clutched another cut that ran across her chest. Donny applied a last bandage to Splinter, then hurried back to Val.

"Splinter is fine, just a concussion. He'll be ok. You, I'm not sure about..." Leo looked down at his master with a wince and got up to walk over to Val. Donny moved to the side as Leo bent down. His green hands reached out, one resting on her knee and the other on her hand.

"I'm...I'm sorry. You didn't have to-"

"Shut up goody boy, I did. That's all that matters."

"No, Val. You really didn't have to." Rory stepped forward and sighed. "We just had April announce the TGRI information sent out eariler as false to get Splinter back. "

Val jumped to her feet, wincing in pain. "What?! Are you stupid!? That wouldn't have worked...they never would have just _handed_ him over..."

Rory crossed her arms and glared at Leo. "That's what I said."

"Ari's still missing." Donny pointed out. He rose an eye ridge at Val and pointed downward. "Sit." He commanded. Val grumbled something under her breathe before sitting down and glared up at the guys.

"What is this about Ari going missing?" The room went strangely quiet. At the same time Rory and Raphael stood up and pointed at each other.

"Its his fault!"

"It's her fault!" Both came out at the same time. Val shook her head and hissed.

"You guys are idiots..."

Leo huffed and stood to his feet. "Fighting now isn't going to help. We have Splinter back now, so the next step is finding Ari. I suggest we all split up and meet back here in 2 hours to regroup. Rory, you're the only one that looks normal out of any of us, so you check spots the rest of us can't go. Everyone else, lets go to the roof and split up from there."

"I'll stay here to take care of Val." Donny announced, earning him a glare from the cat girl.

"I am NOT staying here."

"Yes you are!" Everyone in the room agreed. Faye lifted her hand and gave a soft smile.

"I'll help Don with Val. He'll need the help..."

Leo nodded and turned his attention to the rest of the group. "Sounds good to me. We ready?"

Raphael cracked his knuckles and made his way to the roof. "What're we waitin' fer? Let's do it!"

* * *

Ari flew until she couldn't fly any longer. She felt her wings cry in angst as she crash landed into a forest of trees, falling through the branches and hitting the ground below. She didn't bother to stand to her feet. Instead she curled her hurt wings around her body and let her body shake from the tears rolling down her cheeks. She couldn't stand fighting. She never could. Not when she was only a little girl and her parents would scream late into the night at each other. Not when she got older and watched the street kids fight over drugs, launching themselves at each other with knives in hand. Not when she was brought to the labs and watched as those around her fought with themselves to live through each day. And not now, when she was expected to take a side between two people she loved and held close to her. She let the memories wash over her like an ocean wave. It was all too much.

A face popped into her head; young, slim and tan with long blond hair and makeup smeared over hazel eyes. The girl's lip stick stained smile was frozen in place, as always it was, but the words that went along with it still flowed through Ari's head like it was only yesterday they had been sung to her. She gave a small unsteady laugh at the face and closed her eyes, quieting herself to remember the days long ago- before her parents breakup, before the night when her house caught on fire, before TGRI. As her breathing calmed she could feel her lips move to shape words, her voice still shaky, but growing stronger with each note.

"Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)"

Ari felt her breathing return to normal. She sat up, wings still wrapped around her body, and folded her legs. Taking a deep breath in, she continued.

"Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I prayed I could break away

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway"

The last of her tears slipped down her face as Ari took another deep breath in a felt her voice grow stronger, remembering and loving the feeling of singing- the way her voice carried and grew- the way her lips formed around each word like kissing the air- the feeling and comfort of the familiarity. She sat up straighter, as she remembered her voice instructor always reminded her, and let her wings fall to her sides.

"Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway."

Ari stood to her feet, feeling the wind push against her, and rose her voice against the strong currents. Her wings rose to brace her, to help her keep her balance. By this time she was nearly yelling out each word as if it was her last.

"Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway

I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway!"

Before her voice had even stopped echoing through the forest, a steading clapping sounded behind Ari, making her jump into the air and land on a branch above. Leo stood below her with a small smile and clapped his three fingered hands.

"You have an amazing voice, Ari. I never would've known." Ari's breathing rapidly increased, her blue eyes wide with shock. Leo stopped in his tracks and rose his hands up above his head. "You're ok. I'm not trying to hurt you or anything. I just wanted to talk." Ari didn't bat an eye. Leo sighed. He looked behind him and sat down on a rock, arms resting on his legs and staring up at the girl. Ari still didn't move. Leo sighed again. "Ok, we can talk from here...I know you're upset and scared about Raphael and Rory fighting, and trust me I can relate. Me and Raph fight all the time, and I hate it. I really do. But realize how much they both care about you. If I didn't know any better I'd even say Raphael loves you...but that's not my place to say. Ari...Raphael and Rory are out there looking for you right now. They both want to apologize. If you would follow me home I'm positive we could settle this and move on..."

Ari lowered her wings and cocked her head slightly. "What if we can't move on? Raphael fights with everyone else...what keeps him from someday fighting with me too?"

Leo blinked in surprise at the long sentence. "Raph cares for you, which is more then I can say he does for any one of the rest of us. He has never shown this much care or worry for anyone before."

Ari gave a small smile. "What about Rory? I can't live in a place where there's constant fighting."

Leo gave short chuckle and smiled at the girl. It pleased him to see her so comfortable with him for the first time. He had to give it to his hothead brother - Arianna was a beauty, in both her body, her mind, and her dainty voice. "I'm sure we can arrange something if we go back home and work it out." Ari's smile disappeared as she tensed again, realizing how comfortable she was getting. Too comfortable. Leo raised his hands in the air again and stood up, his eye ridges furrowing plead fully. "Please?"

Ari gave a small nod and popped open her wings. Leo smiled up at her and turned to walk away. "Follow me."


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note; So sorry it's been so long! Highschool attacked me with homework! Anyway, hope you enjoy! :3**

**Chapter 12**

Rory rounded the corner only to stop abruptly in her tracks. Dead end. Again. She sighed an started to turn around when a whisper caught her attention.  
"Hey. Miss perfect."  
Rory turned back and saw a flash of red move in the shadows. "Raph?"  
A green head peeked out of the darkness and gestured for the girl to come closer. "Will ya keep it down! Come over here I want ta talk with ya." Rory rolled her eyes and walked into the alleyway.  
"What, so you can play the blame game again?"  
Raph walked into eye sight, his fists clenched by his side. "Sorry ta disappoint, but that ain't what I want ta talk ta ya about." The turtle sighed and relaxed his shoulders. He ran a hand over his face. "Listen, it's both of our faults that Ari ran away. And I know that, if we wouldn't have been fighting, she would still be here. So for her sake..."  
Roty sighed and put out her hand. "Truce."  
Raph gave a small smirk and nodded. "Truce." A sharp ring made the turtle jump and bring his hands to his sais as Rory chuckled.  
"That's my cell. Between the four of us we managed to get two cell phones. Val has the other one..." Rory's voice trailed off as her eyes flicked over the bright screen. A smile crept onto her thin lips as she looked up at Raphael, joy dancing in her eyes. "They found her."

* * *

"Get off of me, you damn turtle!" Val hissed, batting at Donatello's hand and missing on purpose. Donny reeled back and sighed, finally sitting down across the the cat lady and putting his hands up in surrender.  
"Ok, ok... That's all I can really do to help anyway..."  
"Bout time." The cat lady hissed, laying her ears down flat on head.  
Faye sent a glare in Val's general direction before pecking her boyfriend on the cheek. "She means thank you."  
Don snorted and kissed the finned girl back. "Of course she does." Behind them the door swung open, in coming a tired, but smiling, Leonardo.  
"She's one the roof." he chuckled. "And she's perfectly fine." Val jumped off the couch and flung herself into Leo's arms faster then anyone could blink.  
"Thank freaking everything good in this damn world." She spat thankfully, holding Leo at arms length after a good hug and grinning ear to furry ear. Leo gave her a sort of smirk and hugged her back before gently moving her to his side, looking at the others in the living room. "So how do we get everyone back here?"  
"Het dudes, I saw Ari fly here from the rooftops. How'd ya get her to come back?" Everyone turned to see Michelangelo jump in through the window and land on the couch where Val had been sitting before. All heads turned to look at the eldest in the doorway, who shrugged and smiled.  
"I talked to her. Long story. How are we going to get ahold of Rory and Raph?..."  
"Already on it." Clicking sounded from a small cell phone in Val's paws as she finished the text and looked up to meet Leo's curious stare. "Sent her a text. She told me her and Raph were on they're way and I just let her know we're all waiting on them, so they should be home soon."  
"You mean we can sleep now?" Donny asked hopefully. Faye nodded beside him with half closed eyes and yawned.  
"Sleep does sound very nice right about now."  
Leo nodded and sat down on the recliner closest to him. "Sure. I'll stay up and make sure everyone gets home safely before heading out though."  
"I'll stay up as well." Val offered. Leo scrunched his eye brows together.  
"You don't have to-"  
"But I will." A tense silence filled the room until Faye stood to her feet with another yawn.  
"Well have fun with that. I'm headed off to the tub. Night everyone!" Donny jumped up and walked the girl to the bathroom before saying his good nights and heading to bed as well, followed shortly by the youngest of the family. Soon only Leo and Val were left alone, the sound of April's pacing downstairs the only noise to be heard. Leo took a large breath in and slowly let it out, trying to relax the muscles in his neck that had tightened when he realized how close Val stood to him. Her thin hands wrapped around his shoulders after a few minutes, making him tense even more. She let out a small nervous chuckle and started the knead her paws into the turtles muscles.  
"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you I promise. I'm just trying to help. Really."  
Leo let his shoulders slide down and leaned his head forward, letting the cat girl get a better angle. "Yea... I know." Another tense silence.  
Val bite the edge if her lip with her fanged teeth, trying not to draw blood.  
"So... You did tell April they're ok, right."  
"Yep. She worries though so she'll probably stay up till they get here as well."  
"Ok." The ceiling fan above the two beat steadily at the air as Val continued to massage Leo's neck in silence. Mickey's snoring soon sounded faintly in the distant, followed by a splashing as Faye got into the tub and the sound of a bed creaking as Donny finally crawled into his bed. Leo sat frozen in place as Val worked away at his neck till he couldn't take it any more. He clenched his teeth and stood to his feet, walking over to face Val. His eyes met hers-definite, proud, sure of herself and strong. Very very strong. But there was something else there. Something soft. Something caring. Something almost... Loving. He ripped his eyes away from hers and looked at the floor with a blush.  
"I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it. Not a word."  
Val gave a cocky smile and put a hand on her hip, leaning into the stance saucily. "I know." she answered. "It's ok. I understand."  
Leo sighed and turned away, running green hands over a bald head. "No you don't."  
Val put a hand on his shoulder and spun him around to face her, making him trip till they were a hairs distance away. Leo felt Val's hot breathe on his cool skin, creating a warm moist on his lips. Goosebumps sprung their way up his arms. She didn't move a single muscle, but Leo saw the hair on her body start to stand up straight. Her small face grew suddenly serious.  
"Then why don't you elaborate?" her voice rose barely above a whisper.  
The moment was broken by Leo suddenly wrapping his arms around the cat girl, drawing her closer gently and putting his nose against hers. "Are you sure you want me too?" His lips hovered only a breath away from hers. Val gave a soft chuckle.  
"If you don't I sure as hell will." she managed to utter quickly before raising up the last hair and pushing her tongue through Leo's lips. He froze for a second before melting into the kiss and squeezing the girl in closer to his body, feeling her breath in sharply. Their lips drifted apart but the kiss didn't stop. Val rolled back her head and gave a partly stifled laugh as Leo kissed up her neck. His hands rubbed up and down her back, feeling her spine arch. Suddenly he broke away and held her at arms distance.  
"I...I'm sorry I shouldn't be so... "  
Val laughed and drew the turtle back into the kiss. It lasted only a short moment before she drew back and grinned. "Bring it." Leo kissed up her neck again, his breathing quickening.  
"I...I shouldn't. It's... Not right..." he mumbled.  
"Screw that." Val chuckled. Leo tilted her head and met her sparkling green eyes. She broke into a mischievous grin, making him smile.  
"I intend to." he muttered before swinging her up around his hips and carrying her out into one of the spare rooms.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: **_So sorry I haven't updated this in a long time. Got SO busy with projects and midterms and such...yea totally "love" high school. But anyway, do enjoy! :3_**  
**

**Chapter 13**

*knock knock knock!*  
"Morning Rory! I made you breakfast!" a grumbled reply echoed from the depths of the girl's room. Mickey put his ear to the door. "What was that? Didn't quite catch it...come on in?" Another round of muffles. "Right that's what I thought. Coming in!" The youngest threw open the door and carried in a tray of food. The sheets on the bed flew through the air, burying a crumpled figure in a ball in the middle of the bed. Mickey flopped down beside it, just barely balancing an over flowing cup of coffee. He crept a finger under the sheet and lifted it just high enough to look through.  
"Brought you breakfast... Rory?" Rory pushed the blanket back and half sat up in bed. Her black hair created sort of a bird's nest around her small face. She yawned with a stretch and gave Mickey a sleepy nod.  
He grinned and lifted the tray. "Food?" Rory shook her head.  
"Coffee." she moaned. Mickey laughed.  
"Here." he handed her a wide glass of black coffee, the hot liquid just barely staying in the cup. The smell made the tired girl smile as she slowly lifted the cup to her soft pink lips and took a long sip. Her eyes closed as she relished the drink. She looked at Mickey with a shy smile.  
"Thank you."  
"Not a problem!" Mickey grinned, laying the tray on the bedside desktop before getting to his feet to exit.  
"Wait!" Rory put down the coffee and stumbled out of her bed, tripping over her sheets and falling to the ground. Mickey reached out and caught her, sweeping her up in his arms. His cheeks reddened as he smiled flirtatiously.

"You ok?" He laughed. His lips hovered right above hers.

"Just kiss me." Michelangelo didn't need to be told twice. He pulled her in, a huge grin spread across his face as her soft lips met his rough green ones. The embrace was gentle, both hesitant and treating the kiss like any moment the world would fall apart on their shoulders. Micky swept Rory up to her feet and broke the kiss, hugging her around the waist instead and burying his face in her neck.

"Not to ruin a good thing, but what just happened?" He held her a slight distant and looked at her, a child like serious expression playing in his eager green eyes that made Rory giggle.

"We kissed."

"Yeah but-" Rory leaned in and pecked the turtle on his lips again. He grinned ear to ear. "Right. Don't question a good thing. Lesson learned." The raven haired girl took the turtles large hand in hers and giggled before heading out into the kitchen, hand in hand.

* * *

Leo woke up to the feeling of a warm body move against his own. He opened his eyes and saw Val laying on his chest, eyes shining with a mischievous light.

"Guess you're not such a goody goody boy after all." She chuckled, kissing his neck and earning a few quivers down the turtle's spine. He let a small smile curve his lips before running his arms up her sides and flipping her over so he was on top.

"You just bring out the worst in me." He nibbled on her ear and let out a small laugh as she pushed him off.

"A true goody goody boy wouldn't have a bad side. Admit it. You have a bad boy streak." Leo's smile disappeared. He sat up, his arms supporting him from behind, and scrunched his eyebrows at her.

"Are you trying to guilt trip me?" The cat girl pounced up out of the bed and slipped into a long sleeved white shirt that April requested she wear.

"I was teasing you. Get over it." Leo stood to his feet.

"Excuse me?" Val was in front of Leo before he could blink. She pushed him against a wall and stuck her tongue down his throat, the frustration of the moment disappearing as he relaxed into the kiss. After what seemed like an eternity they separated, Val turning sharply on her heel and returning to the work of buttoning up her shirt.

"I said get over it, drama queen." She joked. She looked over her slim shoulders at the turtle while biting her lower lip and pulling on a pair of black pants, her eyes burning with passion and a mischievous joy. Leo let his frown crack into a smile. Val buttoned her pants and blew him an air kiss before exiting the room, calling out over her shoulder. "See you at breakfast dearest."

Leo waited until she was gone to collapse on the bed with a sigh. He was crazy about Val, that was for sure but he couldn't help but wonder...What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

Raphael wondered in through the front doors of April's apartment, the smell of fresh pancakes immediately reaching him and making his stomach growl in anticipation. First things first. The sound of pots and pans clanking in the kitchen and the feminine grunts of disapproval gave April's position away. He turned to the corner to see her hustling a huge stack of metal kitchen utensils to the sink. As soon as she saw him her eyes widened and she dropped her luggage, creating a burst of noise. The pots and pans hit the ground with a loud clang that brought everyone into the kitchen within seconds. Well, almost everyone.

"April are you ok- oh..." Leo's body relaxed. "Raph. Hey."

"Where have you been all night!" April exclaimed, throwing delicately manicured hands into the air. All the brothers seemed to melt into the background. Raphael looked around the room before asking in hushed tones.

"Where's Ari?" April's eyes seemed to soften. She gave the turtle a sympathetic smile and took a step toward him.

"She's one the roof, has been all night. Waiting for you." Raph simply nodded before making his way through the door and up to the roof. Ari was there waiting, her hair soaked and fast asleep against a wall. Her large white wings where wrapped around her body as a makeshift blanket. The turtle's heart stopped a beat at the sight of her curled in a ball and shivering, the heat of her wings obviously not enough to keep her warm. He should have come home and faced her earlier. He took a single step forward before her eyes popped open and she was in the air.

"Wait, Ari, it's just me! Raph! I just want to apologi-" The red clad turtle's sentence was interrupted when Ari rammed into him from a dive and tackled him with a hug, her thin arms wrapping around his neck.

"Thank goodness you're okay! I was so worried!" Raphael took a moment to catch his breath as Ari hugged him and pecked lightly at his lips. She stopped abruptly and held him at arms length, her blue eyes filled again with worry and running up and down his body. "You are okay, right?"

Raphael laughed and pulled the girl in closer to him. He kissed her forehead lightly, as soft as he could. "Yea, I'm fine. Well... mostly." Ari's eyes grew, making Raph chuckled. "I'm fine with the exception of one thing...yer not mad at me, are ya? I mean, cause ya have full right ta be mad at a stupid jackass like me..."

Ari furrowed her eyebrows and tightened her grip. "No. Not mad. Just...a little disappointed." Raphael's shoulders slumped.

"That's almost worse..." Ari met the statement with a kiss rubbed her nose against his.

"Doesn't mean I love you any less." The turtle let a small grin cross his lips and sighed.

"What can I do ta make it up ta ya?" There was a beat and plenty of short kisses and nuzzling before the winged girl answered. Her wings wrapped around them both, cutting them off from the rest of the world and creating a sense of privacy. Ari ran her hands over her lovers shoulders and biceps, giggling when Raphael flexed his arms. He broke into a full smile and chuckled under his breath. His hand cradled her cheek - soft, round and warm - and she tilted her head into him, taking a deep breath in and running her hands across his rough skin. She looked at him with big round eyes, bluer then anything Raphael had ever seen before and more full of love and compassion then he could imagine one pair of eyes could be. If she was even an inch taller she would have to took down at him. He silently thanked everything good in the world that she wasn't. Finally she spoke up, her voice small and quiet, but sturdy.

"Do you really want to make it up to me?"

"More then anything." Ari sighed.

"You can promise never to fight over me again. You can promise you won't just disappear and leave me behind like everyone else has before me. But most important, you can swear never to stay out that late again without me knowing where you are." Raphael furrowed his brows at her. She looked away, her eyes watering. "I...I thought maybe...maybe they got you..." Raphael mentally kicked himself before wrapping up Ari in a hug and whispering in her ear.

"They couldn't touch me. I wouldn't let 'em." He kissed her gently on the lip, taking her bottom one between his teeth and gently letting it slip away. "I promise ya all those things. I swear." Ari blinked and smiled, pushing a long strand of blond hair behind her ear.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Listen, everyone in there is eatin' and I figure we should probably go an' join 'em. What cha' say? Ya up fer breakfast?" Ari nodded and folded her wings behind, the couple entering back into the house hand in hand.

* * *

April busied herself bringing plates to the table, happy with not only the work, but the fact that everyone seemed to be in good spirits once again. Raphael and Ari had come in only a few minutes earlier and sat down at the large table, between Donny and Leonardo. The adorable pair were now laughing and joking as if the previous night had faded away with the moon. April had never seen Raphael so happy. Next to the couple sat Donny and Faye. The aquatic girl chatted away in every conversation she could throw her two cents in while Donny simple sat by her side grinning and eating, listening to her intently and occasionally sneaking a glance at her chest. April rolled her eyes. Donny finally had found his hormones. How surprising. Mickey and Rory sat next to them, more occupied joking and talking with each other, both giddily happy at the new found affection. Mickey made fun of his brothers privately to the dark haired girl and she tried, unsuccessfully, to hold back her giggling. And finally, completing the circle sat Leo and Val between Mickey and Ari. The combination of such opposites worried April a bit, but she trusted the headstrong pair could work out anything between them. Val was as loud about her opinion on every subject as Faye, but she used her voice in a more commanding way. Leo sat next to her and rubbed her leg when she got to worked up, earning him a long passionate kiss and a few glares from Splinter, who sat at the counter and out of the way. She put a last plate heaping with pancakes down and sat between Raphael and Leonardo. As soon as she got relaxed the front door swung open, a dirty looking but clean shaven Casey flying through and smacking Raphael on the shoulder as he got to the table.

"Hey! Raph my boy! Whose the chick ya got?" Raphael glared up at Casey.

"Her names', Arianna. She ain't just a chick. Behave." Casey raised up his arms in defense and walked over to April. She stood to her feet and hugged him, but wouldn't let him kiss her when he tried. She raised her eyebrows and nodded to the boys.

"Behave for the kids, will you?" Casey grinned and waved a hand at the group.

"If they're old enough for girlfriends, they're old enough ta see us smooch'in." Casey wrapped up the redhead in his arms and dunked her, planting a firm kiss on her lips. She giggled and smacked him playfully when he brought her to her feet.

"Stop it!" She grinned. Casey laughed, knowing she didn't really mean it. His eyes dropped to his feet and he rubbed the back of his neck. With a look from Raphael he cleared his throat.

"Could I talk to you 'bout something, hon?...privately?" April looked worried and put her hands on her hips.

"What did you do now?" Casey grinned but didn't tear his eyes from his shoes.

"Nothing like that. Please, April?" The redhead sighed and excused herself from the table. The two walked around the corner and paused in the door way to April's room. She turned to face her boyfriend and lifted an eyebrow.

"How much is whatever you broke?" Casey studied his shoes closer.

"It's nothing like that."

"Then what is it?" Casey cleared his throat.

"Um, well, you and me have been dating for a really long time now April. And I figured it's only about time for...well for me to...for us..." April put a hand to her mouth.

"Oh, my, God, Casey..." The man finally tore his eyes from his shoes and kneeled before April.

"April...will you marry m-" April tackled the man and kissed him, hugging him and running her hands up and down his back.

"Yes, yes yes yes!" A round of applause sounded behind the pair. The entire group of mutants stood there grinning and clapping their hands at the scene, Raphael winking at Casey and Leo simply nodding his head. Mickey smiled like a little kid and Donny just muttered under his breath, "Finally."

"I suppose this would be a good time to let everyone know I found a place in the sewers for us to live." Everyone turned to Raphael, whose grin seemed almost smart aleck ish. He shrugged. "I figure if ya two are getting married yer gonna need yer space. And last night while I was out and about I stumbled 'cross a place that looked like it'd be a pretty good new home." Smiles broke out on everyone's faces.

"You're amazing." Air whispered in the hot head's ear, kissing his cheek. His face flushed red, causing his brother's to chuckle. April smiled up at the turtles and their partners, her family, now complete. She turned to look at Casey, whose eyes were alight and grin was large and lopsided. He chuckled under her breathe and leaned forward, her lips hoovering close to his.

"I love you."

"I love you too." The two kissed, long and passionate, earning a round of "Awww"'s from the group behind them. Casey waved a hand as if to dismiss them and picked up April, kissing her again. Her only thought running through her mind as Casey's course, rough lips met hers, her only real logical bit left before Casey swept her up and took her into her room made her almost giggle with joy.

If there was such a thing as a happily ever after, this was it.

_Fin_

**Author's note: **_So how did you guys like the last chapter? :) Sad, it's ending I know...However I am making a sequel soon that I'm going to call Welcome to the Jungle so if you liked this keep an eye out for that one! Thank you all for reviewing and/or reading!  
_


End file.
